The Purple pearl
by steelegirl19
Summary: Christine Kingston loves the history of the 16th century. While on a class trip she finds herself back in the time of King Henry VIII. Will she find a way home or will fate cause her to change history forever? May change to M rating.
1. A Different place

**_Ok so I started to get into the Tudors. I haven't seen the whole thing so please excuse any mistakes that I have made. But this idea came to me and I haven't seen many COMPLETED STORIES for this plot so I hope to do well._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for history and the Tudor era._**

* * *

**Hatfield House, 2013:**

Man this dress is real hot. I know this is the style of the Tudors but come on! All my life I've dreamed of dressing like this and now I'm complaining that I'm hot. Why did the weather have to be 80 degrees today?

Today of all days when my school is participating in a Larp (Live Action Role Playing) at the Hatfield house, a place where a young Queen Elizabeth the 1st stayed. And it's a place not far from my ancestors home from the Tudor era. The house is in ruins but it is still part of my family's history. Our family even has our own crest. The picture was old when I saw it but it was the picture of an owl perched on top of what I'm guessing is a pearl but it was too dark and faded to tell. It's sad that my ancestors home is completely demolished but it is fascinating to see and know that my lineage comes from that grand home.

Unlike my ancestors home, this house is amazing and so elegant. The gardens are to die for; and I'm standing where some important figures in history walked. Oh how I love the Tudor era, of course that's why I'm studying the 16th century in college, to learn more of my family line and to study my favorite figures in history. And now our class is taking part in this role playing. Which I was completely excited for, and I got even more excited when I learned we would be dressing up in a genuine Tudor costume. But now I'm beginning to regret it. The dress I'm wearing is a plain blue gown, with a square neckline lined with white. The bodice has a simple pearl design, nothing fancy. But these long sleeves are killing me! I was so excited for this now I can't wait to get it over with. Seriously I'd like to know, how all noble men and women survived during the summers in 16th century? But I guess I need to ignore it for a few hours. If I don't die of heat exhaustion first.

I look around and recognize a few of my class mates and my teacher. Mr. Williams is so wonderful. He really loves history and he does his best to make history come alive for us. A few months ago he had us act out the life of King Henry the 8th in under 10 minutes. It was funny, I got the role as Anne Boleyn. My part was short but in history she is the most infamous of King Henry's wives. I did a lot of research on her before going to college. I really admire her for her rumored intelligence, and I know in my heart that she was innocent of all her crimes. There is no solid proof but I just have a strong feeling about it. No woman that was rumored to be as smart as she was would make the mistake of committing adultery.

Oh god the heat is really starting to get to me. Maybe I should just walk around. I walk over to Mr Williams.

"Mr. Williams do you think I have time to walk around a bit before we start?"

He glances at his watch. Funny I thought we were supposed to be playing as authentic Tudor people. Which means no modern technology. Shoot! I guess I could have had my phone with me. Well too late now.

He gives me a nod and then I'm off to the gardens.

It's so lovely here. I just can't believe that here was where England's most famous queen stayed for part of her life. I also believe that Bloody Mary stayed her too. I can just see it all now. And it helps me imagine myself there to in this dress. I decide to just fool around. So I straighten my back and level my shoulders and I begin to walk like a lady of court.

I reach the end of the garden and I'm faced with a wooded area. It's not very large because through the trees I can see the ruins of the family's home. Maybe I can just talk a quick look. I shouldn't be gone long.

I walk fast to the house, careful not to let the costume get snagged or dirty. In just five minutes I'm standing before the house. Actually up close it's very large. But I shouldn't be surprised, according to our family's documents our family was full of wealthy nobles. I believe that this house was owned by a duke in our family. Of course we aren't wealthy today but we still hold the family name. Kingston. Duke of Derby. (I want to point out that this is totally false and I am just making this up). And here I am hundreds of years later carrying the name Kingston, Christine Kingston. According to old documents Christine was the name of one of the Duke's daughters. Which is funny because I believe that Christine wasn't a common name at the time.

I see the family's crest on the stone above the door. But it's still hard to make out.

After a few minutes of looking around the grounds of the castle I decide to head back before they begin a search party. I take my time going through the woods. I really have to be careful with this dress. But I suddenly hear something.

_Crack! _A twig broke.

I turn and see a little girl, with bright red hair, poking her head out behind a tree. I stare. Where did she come from? The shock wears off before I speak.

"Hello." I say cautiously. Hoping not to scare her. She slowly comes out of hiding and I see she's dressed in tudor clothing too. Is she here for the role play?

She curtsies before speaking. "Hello." I smile at her. Very into acting are we? I decide to humor her and return her curtsy.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Christine Kingston. Who are you?" When I ask this she seems confused. Like I should know who she is.

After a few seconds of awkward silence. "I'm Princess Elizabeth Tudor." Now I'm confused. For a second I'm struck dumb till I think she is part of the role playing. Well she certainly is committed to the acting. Again, since I'm here for some serious role playing, I decide to play along. So I lower myself into a deep curtsy.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness."

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I was taking a walk. Enjoying the day." This girl is cute. She really does act like a princess and she looks very much what you would think princess Elizabeth to look like.

"May I join you. My mother is coming today so everyone is preparing for her visit. They said I could walk in the gardens but it's no fun alone."

"Alright." She grabs my hand and pulls me toward the gardens at Hatfield. We make it out of the woods, surprisingly unscathed. But what I see at the house freezes me to the spot.

All the cars that were in front of Hatfield are gone and have been replaced with horses and a carriage with a crest on it. Which in all my studies I know it to be the royal crest of King Henry the 8th. What is going on!

The little girl tugs on me again to get me to follow her to the gardens. Ok this is weird. Where did the cars go? We make it to the gardens, so we are closer to the house. From where I'm standing I look in the windows and see a room full of people in Tudor clothing. But they seem much more authentic than the ones that everyone else was wearing.

Ok now I'm starting to panic. It's almost like those movies where a person goes back in time... Oh shit!

No that's not possible. I decide to ignore it and figure out about the cars later. I follow little girl 'Elizabeth' around the garden. She stops at a bush ahead of me and picks one of the flowers and hands it to me. I smile and thank her, she walks away and I look down at the flower. Oh my god! A tudor rose. No it's not possible. I couldn't have gone back in time. But then how can I explain the tudor rose? There's none in modern day, there are just pictures Of the flower. But this is the real deal. Holy crap!

Im staring at the rose when 'Elizabeth's' shriek makes me snap my head up.

"MAMA!"

I turn and there is a woman standing at the edge of the garden. Its her. It's Anne Boleyn. In all my research I found a few sketches and paintings of Anne and the woman before me is exactly how she is depicted. She's so lovely. And on her is the signature 'B' pearl necklace. Which now confirms once and for all. That I'm in the 16th century. And I'm not asking how. I'm asking, how do I survive and get back home?

As Elizabeth runs to her mother I notice her mother looking at me for a brief second then bends down to hug her daughter.

I can't hear them but after they chat for a few seconds they begin to make their way towards me. Oh god.

Once they are a yard away from me I lower into the deepest curtsy I can.

"Your majesty." I say and my voice betrays how scared I am right now. I'm freaking out right now. I have somehow gone back in time to the 16th century and standing before me is Anne Boleyn. The infamous queen that will later be beheaded.

"What is your name young lady?" She says in a soothing voice. Wow she's beautiful and has a calm voice. No wonder King Henry tore the country apart from the pope to marry her.

"Christine Kingston your majesty." I'm still in my curtsy and its beginning to hurt my legs.

Sensing my distress. "Rise Lady Kingston. My daughter was telling me you acted as her companion while the other servants were busy." I rise.

"Yes your majesty."

"I thank you for keeping her company. I haven't been able to see her for some time and it is nice to know now that she can have someone to be with beside her governess and tutors."

"Your welcome your majesty."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you one of Kingston's daughters, Kingston the Duke of Derby, that lives in the castle through the woods?"

I move to say yes but I hold back thinking if I could even convince the Kingston family that I'm a distant relative of theirs. I open my mouth to say that, but I hear someone from the woods.

"Christine!" I turn and see a young brunette woman coming out of the woods running towards me.

"Christine oh there you are papa and I have been looking everywhere for you." The lady now takes the time to see who I'm talking to. Her eyes widen and she drops to a deep bow.

"Your majesty! Please forgive me I did not see you there."

Anne chuckles and grabs both of her arms and pulls her up.

"It's alright. I was just talking with Christine." She turns to me. "I'll let you be on your way. It was a pleasure to meet you lady Kingston."

"The pleasure was mine your majesty." I curtsy once again and move to walk with the other woman, who apparently knows me. But a small hand holds me back. I turn and look down at the small girl Elizabeth.

"Will you come and play tomorrow?" I smile at her. She's so cute. And to think in the future she will be England's greatest monarch.

"If it is alright with her majesty and your governess, then I would be glad to." She turns to her mother and silently begs her with her eyes. Anne looks at her daughter and smiles.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to have a companion. I'll make arrangements with Lady Bryan." Elizabeth face is covered in a huge smile aimed at me. I smile back, then look to Anne and curtsy once more and turn to follow the other woman.

As we are walking through the woods. She's going on and on talking.

"I can't believe it Christine, the queen! You met Queen Anne! Oh father won't believe this! Which reminds me you had us all worried! Where were you?"

"I...I..was just, um, walking and her highness came upon me in the woods and she wanted me to walk with her. I wasn't about to refuse the princess." Choosing my words carefully. One false step and everyone may think I'm a witch. How can a person from the 21st century talk in a place like this.

"Well don't do that to us. We are all trying to prepare for your 19th birthday next week. And we can't have you running of now can we?" Weird that my birthday is next week and I was turning 19. Odd that it will probably be on the same day too.

As we are walking I'm trying to think of my family line. I know that I'm named after Christine the youngest of the children of the Duke of Derby. I remember reading so documents stating that Christine was the youngest of four children. There were two brothers named Charles and William and the eldest child, a sister, named Bethanny. I'm guessing the woman in front of me is Bethany.

We make it to the house and I stop. The house isn't in ruins. It magnificent! The stone walls are perfectly in tact and the family's crest is now complete with colors. I can clearly see the owl but the dark ball that is on I still don't know what it is. I shrug and continue to follow Bethany. Once we are in, I take a moment to admire the inside of the house while Bethany continues on into another room. Voices pull me out of my admiration.

"Bethany! Did you find her?"

"Yes papa she's in there."

A man walks in and spots me. I guess this is the Duke of Derby.

"Christine where have you been?" He crosses his arms and looks down at me with a scolding look. Wow I feel like a kid all over again. Except as a kid I got scolded by my mom. My dad died when I was still a baby. I never knew him and my mom never remarried. And I've always wondered what it would be like to have a dad. So I guess it couldn't hurt for now to pretend that I do have a dad for once in my life.

"I'm sorry papa. I was walking in the woods and I lost track of time." I lower my head trying to feign being ashamed of myself.

"Alright but please don't go anywhere without my knowing of it. I was worried sick." He sighs.

"Yes papa." And he pulls me into a hug. I'm at first stunned but relax and embrace him thinking that this is what it would have been like for me and my real father. The moment is broken by Bethany's voice.

"Tell him what else happened in the woods." He pulls back and looks back at her then at me.

"What happened?"

"I..I..uh.." I stutter.

"She met the princess and her majesty the Queen!" Bethany bursts out.

My 'father' looks back at me stunned. "Is this true, Christine?"

"Yes papa."

"Oh tell him the other thing!" He holds up his hand to silence her and then looks towards me, motioning me to continue.

"Her Highness asked her Majesty if I could be her companion. And she said yes." He looks stunned.

"Well that is certainly a great honor my dear. I guess this companion position may delay your debut at court. Will you be alright with that?"

I nod. "Yes papa." I think of the court of King Henry the 8th, no I definitely do not want to get involved in that crazy place.

"Well this is cause for good cheer and soon your brothers should be back from court soon. Why don't you and Bethany go upstairs and prepare for dinner." We both nod and head upstairs. Now the next problem. Which one is my room?

As if some miracle happened. Someone taps on my shoulder. I turn to see a maid standing behind me.

"If you'll just follow me miss we can get you ready for dinner." Oh thank you god. She leads me to the end of the hallway to that last door. So this is my room.

I walk in and see the grandest room I have ever seen. This room make my room at school seem like a cardboard box. A full size poster bed. Is in the middle of the room with an armoire and a vanity to the left. On the right are a few lounge chairs a fainting sofa in front of a huge fire place. Wow! Yeah I think I could live here for awhile.

* * *

After getting changed, into another simple gown similar to the one I had on before except it's green, and doing my hair up in a tight bun, the maid, who I learned is named Bess, leads me downstairs for dinner.

At the table, it's just my 'father', Bethany, and me. 'Father said that my 'brothers' were currently at court. Although I have no desire to go to court and be in the middle of the madness that is King Henry the 8th, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be in his presence and talk to him. I'm a history student, so even the most dangerous men in history, I just have the urge to meet them.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Christine. Are you excited for your birthday next week?"

"I'm not too excited. I'm anxious to be 19."

"Yes nine and ten is right before you turn twenty. I just can't believe my youngest is growing up." I look to see he has tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh papa, I'll always be your little girl." I don't know why I said that but in my mind and in movies it always sounds good. I guess it worked because he smiles and wipes away his tears.

When dinner is over we all go to bed. I change out of the dress and change into a satin chemise. Man I've always wanted a chemise for a night gown. It feels nice. I climb into what I can say is the most comfortable bed I've ever been one. Well it's define lately more comfortable than my dorm room bed. After laying for awhile my eyes grow heavy. As I fall asleep I hope that when I wake up I can be back home where I belong.

* * *

**_There's my first chapter. Be in mind I have other stories going on now and I also have a lot of work during the Christmas shopping season. So I'm sorry if i can't update as fast as I want. But I will never stop writing it just may take awhile. So I hope you leave feedback. Tell me what you think._**


	2. A Chance of a lifetime

_**Hey people. So I'm doing a lot of research for this story and I'm continuing to watch the series. So plz tell me if I should change anything.**_

_**I have noticed that I named my OC and her family with the same last name as Master Kingston, who in the series was master of the Tower of London. So I plan to incorporate him in this story as a relative. So yeah!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of history and my OC.**

* * *

I feel the morning sun's rays caress my skin. My bed is so soft that I can't bring myself to open my eyes. But then my memories return and I remember what happened the day before and I pray that it was all just a dream. I open my eyes to see it wasn't a dream. I see the vanity from the day before and in the mirror I see myself lying, in a satin chemise, in a four poster bed. I'm not back in my stinky college dorm room in the 21st century.

I'm here... in the 16th century. I'm in my ancestors home, that is not far from the future Queen of England's home. I'm acting as the youngest child of my ancestor, the Duke of Derby. How did any of this happen?

As much as I have always wanted to see the Tudor era, how can a modern person like me survive in a place like this. I'm sure all my studying can't help me here. I understand basic etiquette but things like the dance styles, playing instruments (except for playing the guitar, which in this case my knowledge can be transferred to the lute, even though they're both completely different, I have no other option), and other elegant lady pursuits I know absolutely nothing. Sure I guess my positive traits are riding horses both astride and side saddle, speaking and understanding French and Spanish fluently (thank you mandatory college language classes), a little mending sewing, and singing. I pray I can keep that up till I find a way out of here.

My thoughts are interrupted by Bess coming in.

"Are you ready to get dressed my lady?" Well I might as well enjoy the luxuries of my ancestors till I can get home while I can. And like I said before, I've always wanted to see the life of Tudor England. As a history student, this is the chance of a lifetime.

"Yes I am...and Bess?...Please just call me Christine. I hate all the formalities."

"Oh no my lady that wouldn't be proper." She says shaking her head frantically.

"Well how about when it's just us then...Please?"

After thinking about it for a few seconds she reluctantly nods.

"Great. Then let's get this day started shall we?" I say way to bubley for my tastes and she giggles at my over enthusiasm.

As I'm getting dressed, I think about my encounter with Elizabeth and Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth looked like she was only two years old. It made me wonder when Anne was due to be beheaded. It had to be soon, so I ask Bess.

"What day is it?"

"It's the 10 of July my l...oh I mean Christine. Just four more days till your birthday." She corrects her almost calling me lady.

"Oh alright, thank you." It is too weird that my ancestor Christine's birthday fell on the exact same day as mine. It's all too freaky. I mean how did I even get here? My next question will probably puzzle Bess, but I have to ask it.

"Bess, what year is it?" Sure enough she looks at me like I'm insane.

"It's 1535, my lady." I ignore the title of lady because I'm going through my head trying to figure out what happened in 1535 and when Anne Boleyn dies.

It hits me hard. In 1535 nothing to my knowledge happens, but it is less than a year from Anne Boleyn's trial and execution. Oooooohh shit!

"I'm sorry Bess my head is somewhere else today."

I say just as she finishes the laces on a light blue gown pearls embedded on the square neckline, while the rest of the dress is plain with no extra things added on. I love these gowns. I've always been a simple person and this is just what I would like. The only thing, is that I'm dying from my lungs being constricted by this damn corset. Again, I ask myself, how do these people survive like this. This corset is hurting me so much. No wonder King Henry's wives miscarried. I'm sure daily life in this corset would just squeeze a baby out of anybody. Though I'm sure his wives were much thinner than me. I have a slightly larger build. My chest is larger than I would like and my hips are a little wider than a normal person. I guess I can be described as having a hourglass figure, or thick boned but still considered thin. I guess?

Well this corseted dress really shows off my curves! And I feel so elegant wearing it.

I follow Bess downstairs only for my 'sister' to run up to us, quickly dismiss Bess and pull me towards the dining room for breakfast.

"Sister you will not believe it!" She squeals with excitement.

"What!" I laugh at her over enthusiasm, like Bess did with me. She seems just like what a sister ought to be; bubbly, caring, and cares about loving life instead of surviving it. I never had siblings so it's nice to have her and the rest of this family to act as the family I barely had. I only had my mom, no dad, no grandparents, no aunts, no uncles and no cousins. It was just me and her, she never said anything about my dad's side of the family, and even then she wasn't there for me. I always found my family in the past. Looking at the lives of my ancestors and where I came from. It seems right that I call these people my family, they are indeed my distant family but I have been given more love that I ever received from my one family member in the 21st century. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here...

"We received a letter from the Hatfield house. And dear sister would you like to know what it says?"

"For goodness sakes Bethany let your sister sit down and eat before we tell her." My father says from the head of the table.

She reluctantly nods and moves to sit. While I move to the left of my 'father' and sit next to him. I look across and see Bethany jittering in her seat. She is clearly waiting to burst with the news she wants to tell me.

Once the servants set down our plates and leave, Bethany instantly begins her long awaited news.

"So we received a letter from the Hatfield house and sister it invites you to spend the day with the princess. THE PRINCESS! Oh isn't this exciting! You'll be ..."

"BETHANY! Please lower your voice and calm yourself. You make a bad spectacle of yourself." Our 'father' scolds cutting her off.

She lowers her head in shame. "I'm sorry papa."

"Yes well even I must admit this is exciting news." He admits bringing Bethany out of her shame. 'Father' looks to me then.

"Well Christine this is certainly an honor to be the princesses companion. But I must remind you to be polite and courteous, and remember, your behavior reflect on your family. So be respectful." He warns.

"Yes papa. I promise." Please the last thing I want to do is insult the royal family. I'm a history major, I know what happens to those who insult people of power. It's exciting yet terrifying at the same time to be in the time of King Henry VIII. But hopefully I won't see him at all. I'll be his child's companion till I get out of here. But I must admit I would like to see him in person, and see if the Holbein painting did him justice. The portraits of Anne Boleyn certainly did. I recognized her instantly. No no no way. I can never meet the king. In my opinion when he decided to kill Anne Boleyn he went nuts! I believe history says she was the first queen to be put to death. Yeah he's insane. It still baffles me how any woman could marry him after that. No matter how much they wanted power, it wasn't worth it to lose your head.

Well I'll never know, why, because I'm just going to stick to being Elizabeth's companion. I doubt the king of England would visit her so often. I mean he's her father and everything but he's still the king of England. Also considering how he always got rid of a queen because they couldn't give him a son, I'm sure he doesn't pay Elizabeth much mind anyhow.

* * *

We finish eating and my 'father' informs me of a carriage waiting outside to take me to Hatfield. I really don't think its necessary considering we live close through some woulds, but he's stern on it saying it would look bad if I walked through the woods to Hatfield.

Riding in the carriage was cool. The whole time I was comparing the ride to that of a car and it is definitely different. While a car is a smooth ride A carriage is much more unstable. It sways a lot. But then I guess that factor is due to the dirt road that won't be paved with asphalt for another couple hundred years.

In less than two minutes we arrive at Hatfield.

I look out to see little Elizabeth with a wide smile lightly jumping up and down. There are two women beside her but I only look and smile at Elizabeth. It amazes me that she will be England's greatest ruler one day and I get to be with her, talk with her and play with her. I may be going on 19 but I still have a little bit of my inner child that likes to play. It makes me think I can be a wonderful mother someday. Which I've always wanted to be but since no guy ever payed me any attention it seemed like I wouldn't be a wife or a mother for awhile. So I stick with playing with kids, dreaming of the day when I could have a child.

I climb out of the carriage and walk up to Elizabeth and the other two women. The older one looks to me and smiles.

"Lady Kingston welcome to Hatfield. I am Lady Bryan, her highness' governess." This is Lady Bryan. I remember a brief lesson about her and her letter to Thomas Cromwell about begging for money for Elizabeth. I curtsy as best as I can.

"And this is the Lady Mary one of her highness' servants." Lady Mary gives Lady Bryan a slight glare then turns to me. Of course how could I have not recognized her. This is Mary. The first daughter of King Henry and Queen Catherine of Aragon. I curtsy lower this time.

"Lady Mary it is a pleasure to meet you." I say with as much awe and praise as I can. I know who she becomes later in life but I can't help but be conscious of the fact that she is royalty.

She looks at me with kind eyes. "Lady Kingston it is wonderful to meet you as well."

I smile as she smiles back. Considering the date I remember she was born I believe we are the same age. I hope that she and I may become friends. She certainly doesn't have many now with being called a lady instead of her proper title and working as her sisters servant. Maybe with a friend she may not be so cruel in the future. Whoa! No that can't happen. As much as I would love to spare thousands of Protestants dying. I cannot change history. I guess I have to be careful. But I still hate the fact that she is just considered a servant. It's not right.

* * *

Elizabeth, Mary and I are playing tag in the gardens. They're both so wonderful. Knowing what happens in the future, it's weird being friends with them now. Mary is very kind but I can tell that she is growing bitter at her mistreatment and I wouldn't blame her. Elizabeth is so bright and smart for a two year old. She has already spoken to me in French fluently. It's kinds scary that a little girl can be so smart. But again I shouldn't be surprised, she grows up to be a great Queen.

Our game is interrupted by Lady Bryan.

"Your Highness I'm sorry but it's time for your lessons."

"But I don't want to study I wanna pway wif Christine!" She wines. Fearing that it will grow into a tantrum, I kneel down to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you need to study. Learning is very important. You want to make your mama and papa proud don't you?"

She reluctantly nods while pouting, which I have to say is freaking adorable. "Then you go with Lady Bryan and I will be here when you are done. D'accord?" I ask alright in french.

"Qui." She says and I smile and I pull her in and tickle her senseless. While we continue to giggle I nudge her towards Lady Bryan. Once they walk off I turn to Mary.

"Shall we take a walk?" I ask her. She nods and we take a turn around these beautiful gardens.

"I understand that your birthday is in a few days." More of statement than a question coming from Mary.

"Yes I'll be 19. I believe you are 19 too?"

She nods.

"I believe we may become friends. What say you, your highness?" I ask. She stops and stares in disbelief.

"You..you called me highness." Yeah and I won't take it back. It's the title she deserves.

"Yes I did."

"Why everyone call me Lady and considers me a bastard."

"Well while others may say that you are not a princess. To me I believe you are. Both you and Elizabeth." Yes I can't let her think I favor her side and not Elizabeth's.

"But why?"

"I just do. You were born a princess and no one can ever change that. It will always be known throughout history that you are Princess Mary. Even if others disagree."

"Thank..thank you." She chokes back tears.

"You welcome. But the answer to my last question, may we be friends?" I give her a gentle smile.

"I believe we may." We both smile at each other.

Once Elizabeth is released from her studies we play another game of tag then hide and seek.

In a few hours she's called in for dinner and I'm told that my carriage awaits to take me home. As the carriage lurches forward I wave goodbye ,out the window, to Elizabeth and Mary.

When I reach home I'm shown into the dining room where my 'father' is speaking to two young men.

"Aaahh here she is." He motions me forward. The two men turn around for me to see that they are identical twins.

"Well there is our little sister. Father has been telling us what you've been up to lately."

OH! These are my brothers! Ok time to act the part. But how do I know which one is which? One is wearing blue the other red.

"Charles! William!" I rush to hug them at the same time. "It's so good to see you both." I must be an excellent actress because I am killing it at playing the loving younger sister.

"It's good to see you too sister." The one in red says. "While we love court we couldn't miss our baby sisters birthday."

"Yes the King sends his best wishes by the way." The one in blue says. "He was mad we were leaving but when we explained he seemed less angry." I shudder slightly at the thought of King Henry sending me birthday wishes.

"Well his Majesty is gracious indeed. Before we sit down for dinner I need to speak with you Charles about some matters." Father says the man in red. Ok so that's Charles.

"Why can't you talk with me father?" William says in mock hurt.

"Because I'm older." Charles says with mock pride.

"Only by three minutes!" They all laugh.

The second the two leave, Bethany joins us.

"Oh your back! How was it? How was the princess?..." I answer while she takes a breath of air so she can't keep talking.

"It was wonderful. The princess and I played with the Lady Mary." I inwardly flinch for calling her Lady. I still want to call her princess. But I guess in this day and age, saying the wrong thing like calling Mary a princess, instantly makes you a traitor.

"Oh you met Mary too! Aren't you just the luckiest sister alive!"

"Ah yes the Lady Mary. How does she faire? I would be glad to send a good report of his majesty's eldest daughter. He would like to know how she is." William says.

"She is well. But the Lady Bryan mistreats her. I know that she is no longer a princess under his majesty's command, but still. Even as a lady she should be treated with a little respect." I try to reason my thinking, hopping that they agree somewhat. Thankfully...

"I couldn't agree with you more sister. Catherine was once a great queen, but she let her spanish stubbornness ruin her daughter. It is so unfair that the Lady Mary is being punished for Catherine's stupidity." Bethany says shocking both William and I.

"Sister I know it seems unfair but the King demands that she submits to the oath and agrees that she is a bastard and that her father is head of the Church of England. I feel bad that she feels that she doesn't want to sign it at the risk of disappointing her mother. She has yet to realize that it is her mothers fault that she was ever put in this situation." William says.

I nod.

Father and Charles return and we all sit for a family dinner. The discussions are mostly about court. It does sound amazing. In the 21st century we could only dream what court may have been like through movies. But hearing about it through real people makes it much more real. It might be possible to see court maybe once. What's the worse that could happen.

* * *

**I hoped you all loved this chapter my faithful readers. It took me awhile, I know, but hey worth it right?! I should be able to write more on my stories when Christmas is over. I work in retail and let me tell you, it's a miracle I even got this chapter done. **

**Well see you next time. Review plz and tell me what you think I should do about the next chapter. But plz review.**

**Steelegirl19**


	3. I know who I am, a blindman

**You guys rock!**

**I want to thank AngiLOVE3 for giving me an awesome review that it inspired me to begin writing the next chapter immediately.**

**So now I'm sitting here enjoying a cup of tea English style (tea with milk, for some who don't know what I mean.)**

**Now here is chapter 3 and I promise King Henry will make an appearance in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, only my OC and my love of history.**

* * *

The next few days passed with ease but I was no where near finding my way back home. I would walk through the woods where I found Elizabeth but I would still find myself in the 16th century. I will keep trying but I still continue to live my days here, and today is my birthday. I finally turn 19.

At breakfast my father says that I will still spend the day at Hatfield but I will come home a little early for a birthday celebration. He insisted that I do the polite thing and invite Elizabeth and her household to join when I arrive at Hatfield.

So far I've enjoyed my time as Elizabeth's companion. She so sweet and so smart to that it makes me feel kind of dumb just to talk with her. How is it that a two year old can have a full blown conversation with me? It's freaky. Also Mary is sweet too, so sweet and kind that it's hard to think of her future self as 'Bloody Mary'. When Elizabeth takes a break from playing to study Mary and I take nice walks around the garden. We talk about simple things, what food we like (even though I said roasted pig, which is what I ate the night before, my favorite food will always be veggie pizza), what our favorite activity was (she said dancing I said horse riding), and what instruments we played. She was surprised to learn that I didn't play any instruments and that I only sang in my free time. People have often said that I was good when they heard me mindlessly singing a tune that had been stuck in my head for weeks. I never really paid it any mind but some went so far as to say I should switch my major to music. Oh well.

When she insisted I sing something I froze. What sort of song can I sing in the 16th century without seeming weird? I thought of the multiple movies about the Tudor era, but none came to mind. Then I thought of Romeo and Juliet, it wasn't necessarily about the Tudor era but it still had the same style that people in this era are used to. I sang 'What is a youth.' I've always loved the song and it made me love Romeo and Juliet even more that I already did.

When I was done singing Mary just stood there. Her eyes glistening with tears. For a moment I thought I sounded horrible, till little Elizabeth, who was behind me the whole time, began to clap excitedly exclaiming I had the most prettiest voice she had ever heard. I began to protest but Mary began to concur with her. I simply said I had no unique voice and left at that. They wanted me to sing again but I reasoned that I did not want to. I never thought I had a good voice and I never thought that people were truly sincere in their compliments of me.

My thoughts are interrupted by my Father. I have been getting used to the idea of him as a father. I never knew mine and getting to know him has been so wonderful.

"Christine since today is your 19th birthday I wanted to give you this special gift before you leave for Hatfield today." He hands me a purple velvet purse. I open it and pour the contents into my hand, and it's a necklace, a pearl necklace. The pearls are dark, like black pearls, but they feel like stone.

My father must have noticed my puzzled expression and explains

"It is amethyst pearl necklace, my daughter. A family heirloom that belonged to you mother. She wanted you to have it when you were old enough to be presented at court. She said it would surely attract a good man to marry you." He half jokes, but he's choking up thinking of his late wife. Who I can safely assumed died some time ago. It wouldn't be surprising many people died in this day and age from illness, so many that it is ridiculous.

He takes the necklace out of my hand and fastens it around my neck. They're beautiful and cool to the touch. He composes himself before he continues to talk.

"There is a Greek legend with the amethyst. It is said that a fair maiden was being pursued by a god of wine, and she prayed that she could protect herself from him so the goddess turned her into a beautiful white statue. The god of wine was so sad that he pushed her to this that he wept tears of wine over the stone turning it purple. This stone represents protection from the evils in life and that is why we have a pearl of amethyst as our family crest and the owl represents the wisdom we use to guard ourselves. So this necklace is to remind you of where you come from. Never forget yourself my daughter." (A/n: The Greek myth is true, I altered it slightly, but it's powerful for the plot.)

His tears are silently flowing down his face, it is then that I realize that I too am crying. He wipes my tears and I his. I finally know where I come from. What the family crest means. I come from a family that does it's best to be smart and do the right thing. Now that I know where I come from and the family I have I will never let that legacy die.

"I promise, papa." We hug till it is time for me to leave for Hatfield.

* * *

I reach Hatfield after I compose myself in the carriage. I certainly don't want Elizabeth to think that I have been crying.

Once is step out of the carriage I'm instantly attacked by Elizabeth's hug.

"Happy Birthday Christine!"

I giggle. "Thank you Elizabeth, how are you today?" Her face then turns sad.

"I'm fine, but Lady Bryan says you have to leave earlier today." Her trembling bottom lip is enough to break anyone's heart.

"Yes I'm going home to celebrate my birthday, but you and your household are more than welcome to come and join in the celebrations." Her face instantly brightens back up.

"Really?!"

"As long as it is alright with Lady Bryan, yes you are all invited." She shout and cheers while Lady Bryan try's to calm her down and scolding her for not behaving.

"Elizabeth! Behave yourself! This is no way for a princess to act."

"I'm sorry Lady Bryan, but may we please go to Christine's birthday feast?" She looks up with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Oh yeah she's good at getting what she wants. Lady Bryan sighs realizing that it is futile to deny this girl anything.

"Yes we may." She says simply, while Elizabeth silently claps her hands to show her happiness. Lady Bryan then guides us to the gardens where we find Mary waiting.

"Mary, Mary how are you today?" I ask.

"I am well Lady Kingston, may I say Happy birthday!" She smiles at me.

"Thank you Mary, and also you do know that you may call me Christine." She blushes realizing her error. She suddenly takes note of my necklace.

"Christine that is such a lovely necklace!"

"Thank you it was a gift from my mother." I pause thinking about my own mother. I'm sad to think that out of this whole ordeal I couldn't get a mother who actually cared about me. But I think that having a dad who loves me is better than anything I've ever had.

Mary notices my sudden sadness.

"It was very generous of her." She whispers. I'm sure she thinks of her own mother. I know her mother doesn't die until January of next year, but it still is hard to never even see you mother when you know she loves you deeply. I know my real mother doesn't love me and that hurts as bad, maybe even worse.

Elizabeth now senses the sadness and tries to distract us.

"I thought we could play Blind man's bluff." What? I appreciate the distraction but what is blind man's bluff.

"I've never played before. Will you teach me?" Of course she's shocked that I don't know how to play but she ignores it and tells me the rules.

It seems simple enough. One person is blindfolded and has to catch the other players while they are in a circle around the blind person. If the blindfolded player catches someone they have to guess who the person is by touch. Of they can't guess then they have to catch another person. If they guess right then the person they caught is blindfolded.

Elizabeth calls for some of her ladies to join the game so we have more people, even Lady Bryan joins in. I volunteer to be the blindfolded player. So far I've met most of the people in Hatfield. But it may be hard to guess who is who by touch. But I guess that is the fun of the game.

A few minutes into the game I regret volunteering myself. I haven't caught anyone. Everyone is faster than me. They all keep tease me coming so close to tap at my arm and I move to catch them but they are gone in an instant. It's definitely no fun being blind right now.

I finally catch someone. But damn it I can't tell who this is. The lady I caught is giggling because she can't tell I have no clue. I give up and release her. Now everyone is giggling at my expense, I really hate to be laughed at but I can't help but laugh a little myself. I feel so ridiculous that I feel like laughing at my frustration to catch and identify someone.

The giggle suddenly dies down and the teasing pats stop, but I'm determined to win now. I keep searching for someone till a hand brushes mine. This time I'm faster than the other person, I catch their arm and pull them closer to me and I begin to feel.

Somethings not right. I feel the arms of the person but they seem larger than a lady's arms. I glide my hands up to feel the shoulders and the feel broader. My hands no move up the neck feeling a collar and the face of the person. The person has a beard!

The person gently caresses my face, causing me to shiver, and pulls the blindfold down. I slowly open my eyes to meet icy blue ones. I look to see the rest of his face and I'm struck frozen with fear and awe.

Holbein did do him justice. The man standing before me is one of England's most famous kings.

King Henry the 8th!

* * *

King Henry POV: (Just because I felt it necessary)

It's been a week since More was executed and I can't help but still feel the pain of loss where he is concerned. I needed to get away from court and from my wife. I thought a visit to my daughter would be nice. She is the jewel of my life and she just makes me see the good in life. She's so beautiful and clever that I can't help but be a proud father. But it makes me think how I still don't have a son to be proud of. I sometimes wish that Elizabeth had been born a boy, she would be an excellent ruler. But a woman cannot become the sole ruler over England.

I finally reach Hatfield and the stable boy comes out to greet me. I'm led inside by one of the many attendants but the house is mostly empty.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"I believe her highness and the other lady's are out in the gardens you majesty." I tell him I will show myself and he bows and leaves.

Once I get out into the gardens I see them all playing, Blind man's bluff. I chuckle at the sight before me. Elizabeth running around the poor woman that is blindfolded. All the ladies laughing at her frustration to catch someone.

I recognize all of Elizabeth's ladies, even my daughter Mary. But I don't recognize the one woman that is blindfolded. I walk closer to the group and one by one they talk notice of me and cease their giggling. I push my finger to my lips to telling them to be quiet. The blinded lady is pretty but I cant see the rest of her with the blindfold. I decide to play and I brush my hand against hers and I suddenly feel a wave of energy when our skin meets. She is fast to catch my arm and I chuckle inwardly at her eagerness to win. She moves her hands to feel my arms and my shoulders. I smile at her furrowing brows. She then feels my face and she knows that I'm no lady of Elizabeth. But yet she still has her hand on my face feeling it, and she feels so soft and warm. I move my hand to reciprocate and to reveal the rest of her face by removing the blindfold. She shivers at my touch, and I smile thinking of how to make her shiver beneath me. Once the blindfold is out of the way her eyes flutter open and I see to large brown eyes meeting mine. She suddenly seems afraid. Then quickly drops to a deep curtsy and stays there without saying anything.

"And who might you be my lady?" I ask in the warmest voice I could. She need not be afraid of me.

"Ch...Christine K..kingston your majesty." She stutters.

Kingston, ah yes I remember letting Charles and William leave court to go home for their sister Christine's birthday. This is their lovely sister Christine? They forgot to mention what a beauty she is. Her brown hair shines in the sun and it almost looks like she has streaks of gold running through it. Her eyes are definitely different, brown eyes are not always common. But they are lovely anyway. Unlike Anne's eyes that entice you and gives a hard gaze, Christine's eyes are warm and inviting.

"Lady Kingston a pleasure to meet you." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her up and placing a kiss on her soft hands. She shivers once more and I turn to walk towards Elizabeth. She runs to me and I pull her up into my arms to hug her. While I hug my daughter I turn to stare at Lady Kingston once more. Her figure is enticing and her skin is a light olive coloring. She is more beautiful than any other lady I've ever met even more beautiful than Anne. She is speaking with Lady Bryan and she hand her the blindfold and walks back to the house. I frown and think that she did not bid me goodbye. But before she enters the house she turns and meets my eyes again. After a few seconds she turns and enters the house.

Once we all convene inside I learn from Lady Bryan that Lady Kingston was asked to be Elizabeth's companion by the princess and Queen Anne approved the idea. I frown thinking of why the Queen assigned someone to be our daughters companion without even consulting me first.

Lady Bryan informs me that the entire house has been invited to the Lady Kingston's home for her birthday feast tonight. I smile thinking it would be a great opportunity to meet her again. One way or another I want to possess this woman and I won't take no for and answer.

* * *

**So there is chapter 5. Written in a few hours. I'm exhausted now but it's totally worth it to keep you fans happy. Again plz review it would most appreciated. Tell me if you like the way this story is going or what you think I should do next. I'm always open for opinions. Love you all!**

**-Steelegirl19**


	4. Plots and reactions

**I love the reviews! You guys are awesome, I love the support.**

**I wanted to address one of the reviews.**

**_LycanBeks_: Christine is already different from Jane Seymour. Here is how-**

**1.) Christine is a college student, so she's educated. While Jane couldn't even write her name. (Yeah I hate Jane Seymour strictly for the fact that she's stupid and a doormat.) **

**2.) Christine is independent and strong while Jane is submissive to any orders and weak. (I just had to put that in there. She dies after giving birth to a child. Seriously, I know child birth back then was a rough task but come on.)**

**3.) Jane is in support of mostly Mary. Christine is for both girls. (Even though we all know who Mary becomes it's still her birth right.)**

**4.) Jane is a freaking doormat, while Christine will put up a mild fight but not as harsh as Anne Boleyn. (Even though I haven't shown how Christine is a fighter, I'm letting you know now that Christine won't take shit from nobody.**

**The only way that they are alike is that they are very kind hearted.**

**Hope that answered your review.**

**Also I wanna thank IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe for your review that inspired me to write this right after I got back from working a 9hr shift at work. **

**Now here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my love of history.**

* * *

Mary's POV:

Mary knew the look in her fathers eyes as he stared at Christine. She had seen that very same look when he was courting Anne Boleyn. It scared her to think of her new friend being chased after by her father.

No matter how much she loved her father she had very good reason to fear him as well. Whenever he wanted something, he would do whatever it took to get it, by any means necessary, and the thought of Christine being that thing made her worry. Her father was the type of man to have what he wanted and then when he got tired of it, he would get rid of it. Like her mother.

But as she continued to think about the possibility of her father wanting Christine, it made her think of the possibility that he may put the 'whore' Anne Boleyn aside, like he had done with her mother, and marry Christine instead.

True the idea of someone her own age marrying her father made her both jealous and disturbed, but Christine treated both her and Elizabeth as equals. No one did that. While the ambassador Chapuys treated her as a princess, he treated Elizabeth as the bastard. No one had ever treated them both as equals. Her logic on the reason why made Mary think that she had the wisdom and the kind hearted nature to be a great queen. True she didn't know if Christine was a follower of her father's Church of England or a follower of the true faith. But Mary didn't actually care. Christine was such a kind person that she had the countenance of a catholic lady but she seemed wise enough to know not to go against her father and follow the Catholic beliefs and go against the king and his church.

As she continued to think on the matter, she began to hope that if Christine would become queen she may push her father to reconcile with her. Then she began to hope for her to be put into the line of succession but that was over reaching things, so she halted her thinking. She had made up her mind already.

She would work as hard as she could for Christine to be made queen. The whore Anne deserved what her mother deserved, to be brutally pushed off the throne and abandoned in a damp old castle to die.

She was confident that Christine would be the best queen since her mother. Catholic or not, Christine would change court and her father for the better.

As she walked through Hatfield with her new found determination, she over heard voices coming from the library.

_"How did she become Elizabeth's companion?"_ She recognized the voice of her father and the next of lady Bryan.

_"Lady Kingston lives only through the small forest behind the gardens. Her highness asked her majesty if she could have the Lady Kingston as a companion and the queen approved."_

_"The queen approved a companion for my daughter without consulting me?"_ Mary could hear the irritation in his voice and the slight fear in Lady Bryan's.

_"Y..yes your majesty."_

_"Hmm. What can you tell me about her?"_

_"I do not know much of her. She usually spends her time here with Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth is in studying she spends the time talking and walking with the Lady Mary."_

_"How does she treat the Lady Mary?"_ Mary held her breath at her fathers inquiry about her relationship with Christine. She could tell that deep down he still cared for her.

_"She treats her with so much kindness and love. They have become quiet close these past few days."_

_"Really?..."_ Surprise, clear in his voice. He let out what seemed like a sigh of relief. Then he began again, changing the subject, before Lady Bryan could reply. _"Why did she leave early?"_

_"She went home to prepare for her birthday feast tonight, your majesty. Earlier she invited the whole household to attend."_

_"How very generous of her."_ There was no questioning the admiration you could hear in his voice.

_"Oh yes. I once spoke with his grace the Duke of Derby, he told me he encourages his children strongly in proper manners."_ Mary could now hear the admiration of the young lady's manners in lady Bryan's voice.

_"Well I suppose I should delay my trip back to London to attend this feast. I'll send word back that I will stay the night at Derby Castle."_

Mary walked away before she could hear more. Her father was already on the path to loving Christine and making her queen. Now all she had to do was get Christine in the mind set to become queen.

* * *

Christine's POV:

During the whole carriage ride back, I was shaking. I met the King. The fucking King of England! How the hell did this happen? I was praying so much that I would never have to cross paths with infamous King Henry the 8th while I was here. History knows him to be a pig. A selfish, tyrannical, sex crazed pig.

But the way he touched me. It felt like soft sparks flying across my skin and when he pulled down my blindfold it only made my heart rate beat faster. He was so handsome. While Holbein's paintings do him justice they leave out the suave nature of his face. Now I know why so many women married him, even with his wife death rate count. They all thought he was so drop dead gorgeous and amazing in bed. Figures.

After I introduced myself he went to embrace his daughter Elizabeth. For a moment I felt my heart warm at the sight of King Henry as a loving father to his youngest child. It is sad that history doesn't know this side if him. He is mostly known for his wives and his two famous daughters. It is funny being here and learning history from this point of view. I will learn all this knowledge and yet the world will never know. No one would ever believe me.

I quickly turned away from the king and gave lady Bryan the blindfold and told her I was heading home. Before I went into the house I felt a gaze burning on me. I turned to meet the eyes of the King. His gaze showed his, what I could see from a distance, lust. I shudder at the memory now. No way in hell was I ever going to have sex with him. I did not save my virginity for the past 19 years to have it taken away by the sex maniac of the 16th century. No the last thing I need to do now is screw up history. The best thing to do now is stay away from him. I guess it wouldn't be that hard. Because no matter how handsome he may be, he still scare the crap out of me. I need to just stay away while history plays out. Since Anne Boleyn's execution is next year he should be meeting Jane Seymour soon. Yes he will marry her and have no interest in me. That's how it should be and that's the way it _must_ be.

I finally reach home and the servants are busy around me setting everything up for my birthday tonight. I make my way to my father's study to let him know I'm home. I finally reach the study door and give it a few knocks.

"Enter." I hear.

I open the door to see my father buried in paperwork. He looks up and for a moment I see the surprise on his face.

"Christine? I wasn't expecting you back so early."

"The king arrived at Hatfield." I state plainly. Yeah that a good excuse for coming home early!

"The King?!" His eyes widen in shock and I can only nod, not trusting my voice to answer properly.

"What did he say?" He asks cautiously. Yeah he knows the King is not the best person to be around sometimes. And knowing his reputation with women, it's not a good this to have him around your youngest daughter, is it? Yeah no it's not.

"I introduced myself and then he went to be with Elizabeth. Then I left, I didn't want to intrude on them any longer than necessary." I say. He nods then smiles. I can tell he is one for proper manners. When he reminded me of the duty of inviting Elizabeth to the feast this morning I could tell he was one for being polite and setting a good image for yourself.

"Well I'm glad. Did the king seem well?"

Before I can answer there is a knock at the door.

"Yes!" My father shouts to the door. In walks a servant that isn't one of ours. He is in a black outfit with a tudor rose emblem on it. He's one of the kings servants!

"Forgive the intrusion but his majesty the king bid me to bring this letter to you your grace." He hands father the letter with a slight bow then stands beside me waiting patiently for father to read the letter. I see my fathers eyes widen and his face pale slightly.

He straightens himself and then tells the servant. "Tell his majesty That we will gladly receive him and give him lodgings tonight." Wait WHAT?!

The servant boys bows again to both of us. "Your grace, my lady." He then turns and leaves.

"Father may I see the letter?" I ask holding out my now shaking hand.

He seems very reluctant but then gives me the letter.

_**My dear Duke of Derby,**_

_**My visit to my daughter Princess Elizabeth has extended till tomorrow. Since she is attending you daughter's birthday celebration, I invited myself to join the party. I ask, since the Hatfield house is limited in lodgings, that I may spend a night in your home till I leave for London tomorrow. Please send word back with my man servant.**_

_**King Henry IIV**_

The king is spending the night here!

Ok now I think it is the right time to panic! Because judging by the look he gave me earlier I can say that I spoke to soon when I said that I would avoid him. I can now see they it's impossible to avoid the king of England, and I think that he is less keen to let me out of his sights now.

Well this is just great!

* * *

**Well it took me a few hours of writing and coming up with a good plot. But I did it and I hoped you all liked it. If you didn't plz tell me what I should do. Now since I know you are all satisfied with a chapter I can get some much needed sleep. Goodnight y'all.**

**-Steelegirl19**


	5. A feast then a dream

**As always you guys rock for your encouraging reviews. Many of you say you love my story, even one said they were addicted to it. I have to say I am touched by you guys. I guess the more I write the better I become. Because I know for a fact that my first and second fan fictions were freaking terrible. Don't try to tell me otherwise I know they were poorly written. But I guess as time goes on I improve.**

**There was one I wanted to address' this one was from a ****_guest_**** so:**

**The song sang in the last chapter was from the 1968 Franco Zefferelli film, Romeo and Juliet. The song was written in the 1960's by Nino Rota, not by William Shakespeare so I think I'm ok in that area.**

**Plus I thought the song was appropriate for both my OC and Mary. It will be sung again in this chapter but with lyrics, so you can see how it touches Mary's heart and how it made her cry. Not because my OC has a pretty voice, which she does, but the meaning behind the song.**

**So here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'. I only own my OC and my love of history.**

* * *

Christine POV:

It's an hour before the feast begins and my guests are arriving.

I'm already dressed in a pearl colored gown in the, what I suppose is the style in London with Anne Boleyn as queen, french fashion while Bess is putting the final touches on my hair as I look out the window to see who arrives. So far I haven't recognized anyone, till I see an enourmous carriage arrive in the front. Once it comes to a halt, the carriage opens to an eager looking Elizabeth bouncing out, followed by...her father. Oh crap!

I'm shaking while I look down from my window at the handsome king. As if he feels my gaze he turns to look up at me. Our eyes lock for three seconds before I pull away from the window and sit at my vanity to let Bess finish my hair.

By the time she's done my father comes in.

"Oh my Christine. You look like a princess my dear." I look in the mirror to see him choking up with tears. I get up and pull him in a fierce hug. He squeezes back as hard. It feels like those moments where the dad is giving away his daughter at her wedding. But thankfully this isn't a wedding feast. It's my birthday!

We finally pull apart and he leads me down stairs to the banquet hall. The party isn't super big like it probably would be at the palace but it is still a decent size. Halfway down the stairs the whole room stops their movement to look towards my father and me. I have to admit that it is pretty awkward having a hundred or so people looking at me at once. It isn't like high school where you see people looking at you thinking how much of a nerd you are, no, the looks I'm getting now are real awe looks. The look I'm getting from all these faces say, 'My what a beautiful creature.' And I have to admit the feeling is very nice, I even feel myself blush shyly under their looks.

The minute we make it to the bottom of the stairs the crowd of people begin to part. Then I suddenly see why.

The king is making his way towards us. He looks kind, in a way. His warm smile is directed at both my father and I. Once he reaches us he pulls out his hand towards my father.

"Derby, how are you old man?" His voice is bold and it commands the room. It gives me the chills.

"Very well your majesty. I am ever so grateful for you to be here for daughter's celebration." My father takes his hand and bows slightly.

"I'm glad to be here and thank you for giving me lodgings for tonight."

"Anything to serve my king." My father says raising himself straight up, then he turns to me, slightly pulling me ahead of him. "May I present my youngest daughter, the Lady Christine Kingston, your majesty." Protocol states I should curtsy, so I do.

"Christine." He whispers and again it sends chills up my spine. "A pleasure to properly meet you." Ok now his voice is a little husky! Am I the only one noticing this?! Or does everyone not care because he's the king? This is freaky, a married man, strike that, a married KING sounds like he coming on to me. Holy Shit! Ok I need to calm down and act to along with protocol.

"Your majesty." I say rising out of my low curtsy. I look up at him but his intense lusty gaze only scares me more. I unconsciously move closer to my father for protection, when I realize what I did I see the King trying to soften his gaze. Ah crap! He saw me move. How can I survive a night with the king around?

* * *

King Henry's POV:

It really is a short ride to Derby castle. Of course to Elizabeth it must have gone on for ages. She kept ignoring Lady Bryan's demands to sit still. She only ceased moving when I sent her my admonishing glare.

I can already tell how much she adores Christine and it is good to know my jewel has someone to play with other than her usual lady servants and Mary.

Speaking of Mary, she and the other ladies should be in the carriage behind us. I have to admit it was awkward even seeing Mary as I came upon the group of ladies. There are times when I think of her as a little girl and I miss those times when she was the pearl of my world. But those times are now overshadowed by her stubbornness. Must she be so like her mother? I keep praying that the day will come when she accepts what is and signs the oath. I can't even think about what I might do if she does not sign.

My thoughts are halted by the halt of the carriage. As I suspected, Elizabeth crashes through the door before a footman has the chance to open it. I chuckle at her eagerness and I follow her out. As I stand up straight from the carriage I somehow get the feeling that someone is watching me. I look up to see Lady Christine staring at me from her window. The sun is still out and I can see her figure in a white colored gown. She tears herself away from the window surprised she got caught staring. I smirk and make my way inside. As usual, people are bowing as I walk by but my only thoughts are of the Lady upstairs. But as I think of her my thoughts also go to the other lady I have at home. Anne has become insufferable as of late. She can never turn the other cheek and accept that I'm within my rights to take a mistress. She has no right to be jealous and she does not act like a queen should. The more I think about how she doesn't act properly the more I think of how different she is from Christine. From what Lady Bryan told me, Christine is different from any woman I've ever met. For example Anne is in favor of our daughter Elizabeth and many of my subjects are in favor of Mary, while Christine shows no favoritism, she cares for both of them equally. Anne is no where near the model of a submissive wife, while Lady Bryan told me that Christine's father is strict when it comes to obeying the my law and having the proper manners of someone in there station. Someone like Christine would..no Christine would make a perfect queen.

I suddenly hear the crowd quiet down and I turn to see Christine coming down the stairs escorted by her father. Out of all the women I've seen and met, no one can compare to this angel. I make my way to her as the crowds part for me.

I greet Derby, I've always cared for him and I've always wanted him to come to court but he was always adamant to come.

He presents Christine to me and I swear I see light shining about her. She is the light in my dark world. I greet her but she clutches closer to her father. He doesn't seem to notice but it concerns me that I may frighten her. I try to soften my face to show her I mean no harm. But it is to no avail she is still leaning closer to her father.

The feast begins and everyone surrounds Christine to give her their birthday blessings. I stand across the room with her two brothers, Charles and William. Charles serves on the privy council in his father's stead and they are both very intelligent young men. They even boast how intelligent their sisters are. I've always loved an intelligent woman. It's one of the reasons I even married Anne. Even though I think that women have no place in politics, it is always good that a woman has some knowledge so I may have at least a good conversation with her. Maybe that's why I am so beguiled by Christine. She is what Anne is and isn't. She is intelligent, beautiful, but she is also submissive and has a loving heart unlike Anne.

As the night goes on, Elizabeth is sent home and the dancing begins and yet Christine shows no inclination to dance. When I asked her brothers why, they said that Christine didn't know how to dance. What lady doesn't know how to dance. They explained that she never showed any inclination to learn. That is certainly odd.

As I walk around, I keep my eyes on Christine. She is sitting with her father at one of the main tables. my seat is the chair on the opposite side of her father but I worry that I'll frighten her away if I get too close.

I move my eyes away and look ahead of me and there I see Mary talking with the musicians. She hands them music sheets and then moves over to Christine.

In a loud voice she says. "Christine I pray thee to sing for us!" Everyone else begins to clap to encourage her.

She smiles and blushes, embarrassed by the situation. She says. "What will you have me sing?"

"Please I beg you sing the song you sang for me the other day. It has been in my head ever since and I wish you would sing it again." Mary pleads. I can tell Christine is reluctant to but she rises from her seat and moves to the center of the floor. Mary nods to the musicians and they begin a tune I have never heard of before.

_What is a youth?_

_Impetuous fire_

_What is a maid?_

_Ice and desire,_

_The world wags on_

Her voice is lovely. She is a nightingale. Her voice only strengthens my desire for her.

_A rose will bloom_

_It then will fade_

_So does a youth_

_So does the fairest maid_

Her words suddenly make me think of Mary. Mary should be at least engaged by now. But her stubbornness is causing herself distress. I worry that she will never marry and I may never be a grandfather. And that thought only makes me think of how I still don't have a son.

_Comes a time when one sweet smile_

_Has it's season for awhile_

_Then love's in love with me_

_Some may think only to marry_

_Other's will tease and tarry_

_Mine is the very best parry_

_Cupid he rules us all_

I now think of Anne and how my once love for her made me tear apart my kingdom. Love has caused me to be reckless. Maybe it was the woman I loved, Anne has always tried to steer my direction, but no not any more. I won't allow her to use what little love I had for her to control me anymore. Christine is the type of lady who will offer suggestions but will not argue about it further if I refuse the suggestion.

_Caper the caper; sing me the song_

_Death will come soon to hush us along_

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall_

_Love is a pass time and it never will pall_

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall_

_Cupid he rules us all_

She turns her gaze towards me and then turns away. I could feel there was a little of attraction in her gaze.

_A rose will bloom, it then will fade_

_So does a youth_

_So does the fairest maid._

The room erupts in thunderous applause and praises for the fair maid. She is the fairest maid I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Her voice is so beautiful. I move my hand up to my eyes to feel tears sliding down my face. I wipe them away quickly hoping no one noticed. But I see Christine staring at me with a mild look of shock. Her face softens to give me a slight smile that doesn't reach her eyes. It is not much but it is a start to make her mine.

The feast comes to an end and the guests leave. Derby directs me to my chambers for the night. His home is quite impressive. When we reach my chambers I see Christine being led by her made to her chamber door at the end of the hall. She doesn't notice me but I take note of which room she slumbers in.

That night I have a familiar dream only this time it is different.

_**I'm walking through the halls of Whitehall palace in darkness, with a small torch, till I hear something.**_

_**"Henry." A woman's frightened whisper. Then again.**_

_**"Henry." I move towards the voice till I see her. Christine shivering against the wall wearing a simple white gown.**_

_**"Christine." She looks up to me and unlike another dream like this she rushes to me. I pull her into an embrace as she clutches to me tightly.**_

_**"Henry it's so dark." I am at a loss of what to say. She fears the darkness. "Henry please protect me."**_

And I wake with a jolt, remembering the vivid dream. Her body pressed against mine felt so real that just the thought of it is turning my member hard.

My thoughts are running wild about her that she does not cease to be gone from my mind so I may continue to sleep. I climb out of bed to search for the cause of my distress. I march out of the room and turn down the hall to the last door on the end. I open the door careful not to make a sound. And there she is lying in her bed with a small candle lit beside the bed. I move to her bed side and see he gentle face asleep. Her rich brown hair lying around her head like the halo of an angel. I place my hand on her face to feel her skin and it is softer than silk. I move my hand down feeling the rest of her the same way she did to me today. I am almost afraid that she will wake but I secretly wish that she would so that she may consent to my having her. She softly moans in her sleep while I continue to move my hand a up her body and across her breasts. Oh how I now ache for her.

I stop myself and leave her room before she wakes and as I walk back to my chambers I begin to devise a plan to bring her to court and into my life.

* * *

**Another chapter for all my fans out there. Keep the reviews coming! The more I get the more motivated I get to write another one. Even thought I come home from work ready to fall asleep. I will keep it coming for all you followers out there. Hoped you all liked it. Plz tell me what you think.**

**-Steelegirl19**


	6. The morning ride

**Hello my followers! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I also enjoyed the reviews. Many of you guys put down some good ideas that I just might use. I really appreciate it guys. Plz keep it coming.**

**As a New Year's Day gift I stayed up to make thins chapter.**

**I may be late on the chapters. Reason being is that I am a huge Sherlock fan and the new season is making me so excited that it's all I can think about so I will try and get the new chapters up, but it may take awhile. Sorry.**

**Now chapter 6. Hope y'all like it.**

**Happy New Years everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Henry POV:

The rising sun wakes me and my mind instantly turns to Christine and her words from my dream.

_Protect me_

It is certainly different from my dream when I first met Anne.

_Seduce me_

Yes there is definitely a difference. The one thing that is not different is my want to fulfill their request. I wanted to seduce Anne and now I want to protect Christine.

I feel the need to love her, and cherish her, and protect her. Not that she seems weak but she seems lost and out of place, she's different from any normal lady. I want her and after last night I'm even more determined to have her.

I prepare for the day and break my fast in my chambers. When I'm finished I descend to downstairs where I'm greeted by Derby and his sons. Mmh where is Christine?

"Good morning your majesty, I trust you slept well?"

"Very well Derby. I trust you did the same?"

"Yes your majesty very well. Is there anything you require before you depart sire?"

"No I'm just going to take a quick ride to Hatfield to bid my daughter farewell then I will leave straight for London."

"Ah yes your majesty. I do believe Christine is preparing to leave for Hatfield now on horseback." Ah excellent!

"Well fetch my horse and I will accompany her to Hatfield."

"That is very gr..gracious of your majesty. I'll fetch have your horse fetched at once."

Derby seems reluctant but sends his man servant to ready my horse.

I say a few parting words with Derby and his sons then move outdoors and in the front of the home stands a beautiful brown mare with a side saddle. After a few moments of admiring the beautiful creature, Christine comes out in an elegant blue riding habit. She halts in her tracks when she sees me and drops herself into a hurried, but graceful, curtsy.

"Your Majesty." She greets.

She is exquisite. I approach he and pull her from the ground.

"Lady Kingston, how are you this morning?"

"I am well your Majesty, and yourself?" Her blush is distracting but I still answer her question even though I can't focus on anything else but every detail of her face. Her lovely face.

"Yes I did thank you." She nods and we suddenly are in a moment of awkward silence, till she speaks again.

"Are you heading back to London now, your majesty?"

"Yes, but after I bid my daughter farewell. Your father told me you were riding there now. I offered to escort you." She then looks very uneasy.

"Thank you your majesty." I smile. This ride is perfect time to learn more about this beautiful pearl.

* * *

Christine POV: (A/N: I know that many like my multiple POV's but I feel more comfortable writing as Christine. Plus I see myself as Christine so it's easier to write faster as her.)

I stretch like a cat sprawled out on my bed. Another morning to another day here in the sixteenth century. There is nothing I want more than a nice shower and a hot cappuccino. I know my biggest dream was to be apart of the sixteenth century, but come on! I realize now that a 21st century girl cannot live here. There are way too many things that I miss. My phone for one, then a shower, a proper toilet, and also clothes that don't make me itch and sweat like crazy.

Well until I can figure out how I can get out of here I may as well face the day. I told father yesterday that I wanted to ride to Hatfield and he was surprisingly cool with that. Whoa! That's so weird, words like cool and awesome are some of my normal phrases but here I can't even utter them, or people will think I'm weird. Well I know some of the guests last night thought I was weird because I can't dance. Jeez whatever! But I guess they got over it when I sang. Man Mary freaked me out! I've sang in front of my friends but not a hundred people all at once. Especially the King! Singing in front of him is intimidating as hell! And I couldn't help but notice that he kept staring at me most of the evening. Yeah you can forget about King Henry the 8th! I know what happens to those who marry you. Well at least most of them. Two of his wives were actually spared from his known cruelty. But then that cruelty is hard to find in him now that I've met him. He seems kind hearted in some occasions. It's weird!

Could history have painted him in a wrong light? Listen to me I'm a history major in college and I'm questioning whether history is wrong or not! Ugh I just want to go home now! _But you are home_. A little voice in the back of my head tells me.

Well I can't fight it now. I crawl out of the bed and make my way to the vanity, man I look like shit! I begin my tackle with the mane I have for hair.

By the time I've managed to free my hair of knots, Bess comes in, with a breakfast tray, looking surprised to see me already awake. After I eat she gets me into a beautiful blue riding habit. It has gold lining around the square neckline and a gold embroidered design on the bodice. Ok the outfits aren't that bad, especially when they're this beautiful. I make my way downstairs and out the door. I'm pretty eager to see Elizabeth today. I can never get enough of her, and Mary I already think of her as a sister. I walk out side to see what I assume is my horse with the family crest on the side of the saddle and the King standing beside it. I freeze. Oh crap he's still here? I figured he would have left for home by now. Well there I go incorrectly assuming that I know the man that stands before me.

I curtsey but he pulls me up from it. His touch sends shocks through me but I don't think he noticed.

After a brief awkward greeting he informs me that he is escorting me to Hatfield. Great, the last thing I need is to be anywhere near him. After a few seconds his man comes out of the stables with what I safely assume is the Kings horse. Wow he is beautiful. I cant help but stare at the horse of the King. He is so beautiful with a dark brown color and black socks. Before I know it I walk up to the creature and pet his nose.

"He seems to like you." A deep voice says behind me. I jump and back away from his horse.

"I'm sorry your majesty." I look up at him and he seems confused.

"No need to be sorry. I see you share my views on how magnificent he is. He is my prize horse. I'm glad you like him." I smile a little. He holds out his hand to me.

"Shall we my lady?" I take his hand and nod. He guides me to my horse where he, with what seems little effort, lifts me up to the side saddle. I'm shocked a little by how strong he is but shake it off. I adjust myself while he goes to mount his horse. And in a few moments we begin our ride to Hatfield with his men following on a few horses behind us.

"Your brothers told me that your father was planning on presenting you at court, but instead you chose to serve as my daughters companion. That was very noble of you my lady but may I ask why?" The king asks breaking the silence.

"I was not very interested in coming to court. I would feel out of place there. I know I'm not a vey accomplished lady. I cannot dance because I am not very graceful in my dancing, I cannot play instruments because I never took the time to learn, and I cannot do embroidery because I never cared for it." I pause after being negative about myself then jump into my positive. "But I'm fluent in French and Spanish, I can play cards, and I of course as you can see I'm a very good rider." I tease slightly at my last quality and it gets a laugh out of him. He smiles at me and I can't stop the sudden rush of blood gaining in my cheeks. I look down hoping he didn't notice. He speaks again.

"Well I would gladly welcome you to court. Hopefully soon, I was planning on inviting Elizabeth and the rest of Hatfield to court for Christmas time. I don't see why you and your family could not come and join in the festivities." I think my jaw just went slack. Christmas in King Henry's court. It's the old time Christmas that I've always dreamed about. No way would I let my fear of the King get in the way of that.

"I w..would be h...honored your majesty." I stutter out.

"Oh do please call me Henry." What?! Ok no way. Do not turn this conversation into a small courtship!

"Oh no your majesty, I cannot do that!" I shake my head violently. He frowns. Shit!

"Why may I ask can you not call me Henry?" He is now scaring the shit out of me with a simple frown.

"It is not proper your majesty. My father always says to show respect to those above you and you are the king and calling you by your name is not showing you the respect you deserve." I state simply. He seems to be pondering over my words till he reluctantly nods.

"Well said my lady." He gives me a warm smile and we ride on.

We reach Hatfield and we see little Lizzy waiting outside for us with Lady Bryan by her side.

After the King dismounts I prepare to get down myself till I feel two hands at my side and I look down to see the King in front of me with his hands grasping my sides. In a confused daze I place my hands on his shoulders and again with minimal efforts lifts me up and off the horse. I blush before I can hide it and he chuckles, placing a soft hand on my cheek. I flinch away from his touch and he drops his hand immediately and then seems saddened my my action. He walks over to Elizabeth, who seems unglazed by our interaction, and he lowers himself to lift her and place her on his side hip. I can't hear what they are saying but I can tell he is saying goodbye, judging by the sad pout on her face. After his goodbye he bids Lady Bryan farewell with a curt nod and then turns back to his horse. But he stops in front of me.

"Farewell my lady. I hope we shall meet again soon." He bows. Wow it's weird being bowed to by a king. But I return the bow with a curtsy.

"Goodbye your majesty." I come up from the curtsy as he rises up and walks up to his horse and mounts it. He takes one last look at me and he seems sad for some reason. And he turns and rides off with his men back to London.

Oh what have I done? He likes me. That's not how history is supposed to be. He supposed to like Jane Seymour then marry her. With me in the mix, I'm just messing everything up. I can only hope that he will meet Jane Seymour soon and forget all about me. He has to.

_He has to._

* * *

**There you go. Hoped y'all liked it! Plz review and tell me what you think. I will begin on the new chapter immediately. Hey maybe if I'm lucky I can get it done by Thursday. **

**-Steelegirl19**


	7. Arrival at court

**I want to say thank you for all your reviews. You guys are awesome! The reviews really keep me motivated and that is why I'm presenting chapter 7 to you tonight.  
Many of you love my interpretation of King Henry VIII. All I can say is that male point of view is not my strong point but thank you for your support. Please keep the reviews coming and tell me what I should do for the next chapter thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing of the Tudors. But my love of history and my OC.**

* * *

Christine's POV:

Months had passed since I last saw the king. Now I was going to see him again. We are close to Christmas time and we are heading for court. Elizabeth and most of her household had already gone ahead of us and Mary was to stay behind per the request of the King. It saddened me to know that I wouldn't have my best friend there. But I did enjoy the thought of going to court for Christmas and she assured me that she would rather stay at Hatfield then visit her father's court.

Lately I have gotten used to living here. I gave up looking for the portal home ages ago. It seems that this is my life now and I had to get used to it. Of course living in the day and age still scares me. And even more the king frightens me. Ever since I'd seen that look on his face when he touched me, I haven't thought of anything else. My dreams are hunted by him. Some dreams tend to be a little more on the sensual side which embarrasses me in the morning. But after the embarrassment I have to push the thoughts side. I can't fall for him or he for me. History is not written that way, history says that he should fall for Jane Seymour not a Christine Kingston. Plus history makes it out to be a ruthless ruler so cruel and evil in someways. How can I even fall for a man like that?

My thoughts then turn to when I seen him with his children. The way he is with Elizabeth touches my heart deeply. I see this different side of him. A side that history never sees and never tells us. It is strange to see him in this way. A man history infamously says was ruthless, lustful, and some say insane. And yet I can't help but always think of him in the new light that I've seen. A kind, loving, intelligent man who is nothing like I've heard of.

But aside from the king, my sister is married. She got married to a Duke two months ago to my shock. But then again I shouldn't be too shocked since I really knew nothing of her and I didn't know anything of this engagement. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not really her sister, I'm not the real Christine Kingston, I'm just Christine Kingston a girl from the 21st century. True I did like the idea of having a sister but again I have to remind myself that she was 25, she should be married. In fact she should have been married ages ago, but for some reason only got married now. She and her husband have moved to court and we will be meeting them at Whitehall. So I will be able to see her again.

Also my brothers went back to court after my birthday. So now is just me and my father alone in this big house. I've usually spent my days at Hatfield playing with Elizabeth and spending time talking with Mary. When Elizabeth visits court I usually spend my time at home reading in the library or riding on my horse. There were a couple times I went to a nearby town with my father for mass and for helping the poor. It twists my heart to see the people in the town who were starving and have nothing. My time pales in comparison to what these people live like, with no home no food no shelter at all. I know that we do have homeless in the 21st century I mean I know that for certain but here in this day and age, the conditions are much worse. It was nice to see smiles on peoples faces when I gave them a couple gold crowns. You would've thought you gave them the world. I can see why people love doing charity work in the 21st-century. It really does give you a sense of meaning and makes you feel like you're actually doing something.

But onto me finishing packing for court. I packed most my things and I have to say, it's weird packing like this. Packing multiple trunks with dresses and jewelry and just a whole mess of other things that I really don't need. Honestly it's pretty ridiculous but father said that I need to make a good impression for court since this will also be my debut at court which also means marriage options. Oh God help me. The last thing I need is to get married in this world. True I shouldn't complain I've always wanted to get married. But not to a freaking 16th-century Duke or Lord or something!

I really just want to survive this world. If that means not getting married or just living vicariously through others and staying with my father then so be it. I want nothing to do with this world. I don't want to live in this day and age. Because I know what happens, I know everything that will happen.

The fact that I know what will happen in the future also reminds me of the northern rebellion that will soon happen. Which terrifies me because I know that the route will be near Hatfield. What if they stop in our home and ask my father for shelter, weapons, or support? Knowing my father he will remain loyal to the king and refuse which can only mean that they would retaliate and probably kill him. This is too much to think of and I push it aside and continue packing. I'm almost done so I call for Bess. Once I'm finished we call the other sermons to take the trunks downstairs to the carriage. I give Bess one final goodbye and then I head downstairs to where my father is waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Have you prepared everything?"  
"Yes Papa." I say as I reach the bottom.  
"Good then we are off." He says turning around heading out the door.  
I follow him out and we step inside the carriage waiting for us out in the courtyard.

After about an hour into our journey he notices my tension.  
"You seem nervous."  
"I am. I'm not sure what to make court father. What if I make a foul of myself? What if I do not make any friends? What if I disgrace our family? I'm frightened papa."  
There is some truth to my statement and questions but what really frightens me is seeing the king again. It was obvious when I last saw him that he took an interest in me but now I don't know what he feels. Does he feel the same as I do? Does he just want me to be his mistress? Or does he want me to be more like a wife, which can never be. Any attraction I have for him should be ignored. But then I keep thinking of him and his kindhearted nature which I've never heard of before and it beguiles me. But I think if I see him again I can't ignore my feelings or my attraction to him and I could just ruined history forever. I can only pray that he's already met Jean Seymour and forgot all about me which makes me feel a pang of hurt in my heart.  
"Do not worry my child. I know you to be a sensible girl. Out of all my children I see you as the most honest and virtuous girl. I'm sure you shall make me and our family proud." He smiles reassuringly.  
I smile at him grateful for his words.  
"Thank you Papa. I shall try and make you proud." He gives me his proud smile and again out of all these months I feel he is my father and how I've made this wonderful connection with him. I love him more than I ever could love a father. This whole journey has given me what I've always longed for, a family's love. Now I have that with this father that I've grown to love. If I ever do make it back home he will be the one person I will miss.

After a while we finally make it to court. Whitehall palace is everything I could've imagined. The outside of it is so grand that the history books could never do it justice with pictures, drawings, or other interpretations.

Once I'm shown to my chambers I'm given a couple ladies in waiting to help me unpack. One thing I notice about these ladies is that they keep giving me strange looks. Must be me or something because I really don't know what they're staring at.

After I'm unpacked I settle in. After a few minutes one of the ladies comes up to me and announces.  
"A Charles and William Kingston to see you my lady." I brighten at the news of my 'brothers' arrival.  
"Please send them in, thank you." I smiled and she moves to the outer chambers to receive them. After a few seconds they come in open armed and ready to receive their sister's hugs.

After hugging them I asked them all the news of court and what has been happening with their lives. They give me simple answers and talk briefly of their lives since they last saw me on my birthday, which seems sad that that's the last time I saw them, on my birthday. But I don't focus on it I continue to talk with them about what is going on with my life and then they ask me something that catches me off guard.  
"Do you know who's room you're staying in?" Charles asks with what looks like to be a wicked gleaming in his eye. I shake my head in the negative and both my brothers look at each other with a knowing smirk to each other. What is going on?  
William turned back to me and leans over to whisper in my ear.  
"You are staying in Secretary Cromwell's private chamber." He whispers like it is some big secret.  
I furrow my brow in confusion.  
"Alright why is this important?"

They both chuckle at my lack of knowledge. Oh for god's sake is this what it's like having brother who are idiots? If so then I'm glad I don't have any in the 21st century.

Charles leans forward beside William and whispers.

"They are adjacent to his majesty's private chambers." I widen my eyes at the revelation and I jolt up out of my seat with my mouth gaping open. I hardly know what to say, I ask the ladies to leave and they comply. When they are gone into the outer chambers I ask.

"Why would I be given these chambers?!" My elder brother Charles stands and places both of his hands on my shoulders and squeezes reassuringly.

"Sister I have reason to believe that his Majesty is in love with you." He states. I shake my head. No, why would he love me? How does Charles believe that he loves me? As if sensing my question.

"Through the months after your birthday the King has inquired after you repeatedly, the queen has fallen out of his favor and he spends most of his time with the council and in his chambers. He always comes to us and asks about you. How you are? What you like to do? Even what you favorite color is? Which I told him I did not know. But Christine please believe when I say that you have caught the Kings eye." I feel myself panicking!

"But I never asked for it Charles. I am nobody. I do not deserve the attention of the King. He is A KING! And I'm me. I'm not like the other women here at court who are more suited to be in his majesty's good graces. I'm not worthy of his attention." I suddenly realize I'm sobbing as I say this. Why must I be so negative of myself?

"You are worthy, sister. If the king loves you then he surly sees you are worthy as well." Charles pauses to think for a moment then continues. "While the king was at you birthday feast I saw the two of you staring at each other. Now tell me you don't have feelings for the king and I will let this go." He demands and I find myself crying harder. How can I do this? This isn't right for me to say this but I have to get it out.

"I do find m...myself in l...love with the k...ing." I hiccup. Then I go on before he can talk again. "But I can't he is married and it is wrong for me to love a married man." It's a biblical reason I admit but it's also the best reason I have. "These p...ast few m..onths I have tried so h...hard to forget the king but it becomes harder a...and harder to remove his face from m...my memory." I can't breathe. I can't breathe at all. William notices and goes to open the window. Charles looks at me with sad eyes and nods silently.

"Very well sister. I shall not push on this farther. If you truly do not want the attention of the king then William and I will help you through your time at court. I must commend you sister on your scruples and your faith to God's commandments." I nod and thank him. I wipe away my tears and put on a calm face.

After they leave I sit quietly waiting for my father to come and collect me to take me to see the King. As I sit and wait, all of my crying from earlier has drained me and my eyes begin to grow heavy. I succumb myself to the sleep hoping that it might give me strength for my meeting with the King.

Author POV:

Unbeknownst to her a figure crept out of a secret compartment after listening to the entire conversation that took place before between Christine and her brothers.

The figure stepped into the light revealing to be the king. He slowly approached the sleeping maiden laying in the chair succumbed to sleep. He gazed lovingly at her face and her never changing thick brown hair. He only wished she would awaken so he could gaze into her dark eyes as well. He moved his hand caressing the softness of her face. She was utterly beautiful and it hurt him to hear her words from earlier.

"You are worthy Christine. More than you will ever know." He whispered. She moved slightly and he froze fearing that she had awoken. She hadn't but she made a slight moan in her sleep.

"Henry." Her light voice breathed out.

The king smiled knowing her true feelings and it gave him more confidence than he had had for awhile since he saw her flinch away from his touch. At first he was discouraged thinking that she was not attracted to him as he was with her. But now he could see that it was exactly the opposite. He quietly slipped out of the room back through the private passageway, fearing that someone would come in and see him touching her. He returned to his chambers now eager to see his lovely maid be presented at court.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come and I really love the reviews so plz keep them coming.**

**-Steelegirl19**


	8. Court parties and Court meetings

**I can honestly say wow. You guys are awesome. I really love the support and suggestions that I keep getting from you guys. **

**_Steelgirl6fan_****- I really love your comments and reviews and I am so grateful that I have a fan out there so I will keep writing for you and all my other fans.  
**

**_Fakeituntilyoumakeit_****- I really love your reviews and I am grateful for your suggestions so I'll keep writing for you also.  
**

**_WonderwomanBatmanfan_****- I want to say thank you for your review and I am very grateful that I am up on your top 10 list of favorite stories.  
And all of you the who I do not mention I want to say thank you for your reviews they are very helpful. And the suggestions I will take under consideration some of them I am in the process of using so please keep them coming.**

**Also some of you been saying or keep saying that I am doing a very good interpretation of King Henry. But I have to say this is basically my interpretation of how I see him when he's with his children. Which seems like a very endearing man. So basically it's the same character but what Christine is seeing is his sensitive side when he's with his children. So imagine her realization, which does not come as a surprise, that Henry is a tyrant in some cases.**

**Well here it is chapter 8 hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Tudors. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Christine's POV

I'm awoken by one of my ladies shaking me lightly on the shoulder.  
"My lady your father is here to take you to the king."  
I ease out of my sleep and wake myself up. Well it's now or never. It's time to face the king. Could my thoughts be any more frantic at this moment? What should I do when I see him? What I said to my brothers wasn't entirely false. It is true that I do not want the attention of the king, but only because that is not how history is written. But that doesn't mean that I was lying when I said that I love the king. I do. I find that I love the king and it is wrong for me to do so. Plus how could I even be with someone like King Henry? True that I seen him with his daughter and he is a different man. But what is he like here as a king? I'm sure that he's different than the father that I saw months ago. As history paints him, they see him as a lustful and vengeful king. How could I be with someone like that?And what place is there in his life for me? I'm sure I would be just like any of his wives he claimed to love. And I would rather choose divorce than the chopping block.

"Are you ready Christine?"

I'm shaking out of my thoughts by my father standing in the doorway to my inner chamber. I turn and look to him and nod.

"Yes father."

And with that we are out the door and through the halls of Whitehall Palace. Heading to what seems to be a major build up for me. To see the King, the man I now realize that I'm completely and utterly in love with.

I shake internally to rid myself of the thoughts. No I cannot love him, I will not love him, and I will most certainly not marry him. I just pray that he will meet Jane and I can just put this behind me. To ease myself, I think of my presentation of the gifts for the King for Christmas. Father went over it with me over and over again until I just could no longer stand it. But at least I know it by heart now.

We reach the main hall and it's full of people. Men and ladies in just amazing clothes. Clothes that I've only ever seen in history books. The extravagant clothes they wore here are just amazing. It is sad that a history major like me cannot go back home to the 21st-century and tell people all of the amazing things that we just don't know about this time. Everyone is talking, being merry, and enjoying the season. We stop and father walks away briefly to get some of his men that carry the gifts for the king. Once father comes back we wait in line for our turn to present gifts to the king.  
After a few minutes we are finally up to present the King our gifts. We walk in as the men, carrying the gifts behind me, follow. As we turn the corner I see him sitting up upon his lofty throne, looking regal and handsome as ever. I also see his wife sitting beside him. She looks at me for for a second and then gives me a scowl. _What did I do?_  
"The Duke of Derby and his daughter the lady Christine Kingston." A man yells next to us making me jump slightly.  
"Your Majesties." My father says as he bows while I curtsy.  
"Derby welcome to my court! Happy Christmas!" The king says from his throne. But his eyes don't turn to my father they're solely on me. My father doesn't seem to notice so he continues.  
"Happy Christmas your Majesty thank you. May I present my daughter Christine Kingston to court your majesty." The king rises from his throne and approaches me. And suddenly I'm sweating, like a lot.  
The King comes up to me and takes my hand and places a gentle kiss upon it while bowing to me.  
"My lady Kingston welcome to your first time at court." I feel my cheeks heat up and I look up to the queen and she's still has that scowl firmly directed at me. Yup this is definitely going to end badly.  
"Thank you for your welcome your majesty. I am very grateful to be here at court. May I present you these gifts for Christmas." Phew yeah I didn't forget it. But I gesture the men to come alongside me to present the gifts. And three men come up to present the king with jewels, two silver goblets, and an amulet for her Majesty the Queen. The king goes to each man to inspect each gift. And I could tell from his face that he is very grateful for the presents.  
After looking at each present he comes back to my father and I.  
"Derby and the lady Christine I am very thankful for your presents and wish you a very happy Christmas."  
My father and I both bow; well he bows and I curtsy.  
"Thank you your majesty." We both say together. We rise up to leave but Henry grabs my hand to place another gentle kiss upon it. My cheeks of course flush and I turn away and walk on trying to ignore all the curious stares that I'm now getting. Oh geez! I just keep my head down and follow my father.

I honestly don't know anybody so I stay close to my father. He doesn't seem to notice that I'm a tag along. He just walks around the room greeting every old friend that he knows, while I stay behind him like a cowering little puppy. After a while I hear a familiar name.  
"My Lord Suffolk!" Father exclaims.  
I look behind his cloak to see a taller man greeting him back. Now I definitely have heard of the Duke of Suffolk, I believe he's a close friend of the king. I stare at him, I believe I once saw a portrait of him. Just a small one but it's definitely him, I could see the resemblance from the painting. The Duke suddenly sees me standing behind my father, and gives a slight smile on my direction.  
"Now who is this lovely young lady you're hiding behind your cloak derby?" My father now realizes that I've been behind in this whole time he turns and stares at me for a second giving me an admonishing smirk.  
"This young girl,my Lord Suffolk, is my daughter Christine." My father nudging me to come in front of him so that I may present myself properly to the Duke. I curtsy and when I come up the duke grabs my hand to place a gentle kiss upon it. Now this is the third time I've gotten a kiss on this hand, seriously!?  
"Mademoiselle." He says in a very husky voice. Oh ok going the French route I see. Well two can play at that game.  
"Mon Seigneur, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance." I greet right back. (My lord it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.)  
He seems somewhat startled that I answered back in French, flawlessly apparently.

"I must say my lady you speak very well. What other languages do you know?"

"Only Spanish, your grace."

"Well I must say I am quite impressed." He flashes me a warm smile. He is suddenly jolted forward slightly by another. I look to see it is Charles and William behind him.

"Suffolk I see you have been introduced to our baby sister." William says. Ha this moment looks like what you would see if you say guy friends hanging out in a bar. It's typical. The world goes on and changes but men certainly never do.

"Wait this is the famous Christine? One of you sisters who you never shut up about?" He playfully scolds. He then turns to look at me. "Well you certainly weren't exaggerating when you boasted of her beauty." He states and I feel my face heat up.

"Hey! We're on to you Suffolk. Our sister will not fall for the charms of you or any other bastards here at court." He says this in a teasing voice pointing his finger at him and it makes me wonder if he is drunk. But beside that I'm mortified that the sentence came out of his mouth.

"Charles!" I say in a low whisper. He laughs and so does William and they scurry off.

"My lord Suffolk I apologize for my brothers' behavior." He chuckles slightly.

"It is alright my lady. They are just being protective of their sister." I smile

"Do you have any brothers you grace?" He pauses for a moment with a fleeting look that I can't identify.

"No" he states.

"Be thankful you don't because they seem to find every possible way to embarrass you."

The Duke then breaks into a roarous laughter and I can't help but laugh along. After our laughter dies, he smiles at me and goes into a low bow.

"It's been a pleasure my lady."

"Yes your grace, I hope we may meet again." I curtsy and he leaves and I notice that my father has walked away from me. Oh drat! I immediately look through the crowds searching for him.

I then see him speaking with a few men. I walk over to him hoping not to interrupt his conversation.

I again try and ease myself behind him, but not with out alerting the men, he was talking to, to my presence. They all suddenly are staring at me. Ok not a fan of all eyes on me. Ok?!

My father follows their gaze and lands on me. He shakes his head and chuckles, turning back to the men he was speaking with.

"Gentelmen may I present my daughter, Christine." I curtsy to all of them. And one by one I turn to each holding out my hand as father introduces them.

"This is Sir John Seymour and his sons Edward and Thomas." I stare in a little bit of awe and anxiety, the I cover it quickly. The Seymour men. Ok does that mean Jane is here too? As if hearing my thoughts.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear girl and may I present my daughter Jane." Sir John presents her as she is hiding behind him also. Wow! Ok she is much prettier then history says. And her portrait doesn't do her justice. She is very pretty. Surely more pretty than me and therefore will steer Henry's attention away from me. I curtsy to her.

"My lady Seymour it is such a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kingston." She curtsties back.

We begin talking about where we live, what the other thinks of court, and embroidery but she isn't one for lively conversation. It's actually boring. Wow I just found out that Jane Seymour is boring! Seriously what did Henry see in her again? As I pretend to listen to her go on and on about her latest stitching work I hear my father talk with Sir John.

"Well what do you think John?"

"I agree she is very lovely and you said she's your youngest. Well she'll certainly make the perfect bride for my son Thomas."

Wait WHAT!?

* * *

**Cliffhangers! I love cliffhangers! But I'm sure y'll don't so I promise to put up the next chapter soon. Probably tuesday! So sit tight till then. **

**Plz remember to review it really gives me an ego boost! And it will make the next chapter come faster. Hope y'all liked the chapter. See ya next time!**

**-Steelegirl19**


	9. The impossible choice

**I want to say thank you to those who continue to support me and the story. Believe me when I say that it gives my ego a boost when you all give me reviews, favorite, or follow my story.  
Also thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.  
I'm glad many of you liked the cliffhanger. Ha ha ha.**

**Special thanks to:**

**_fakeituntilyoumakeit_- Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like her name. I've always liked the name Christine. So I wanted my OC to have that name. Personally I've always wanted to change my name to Christine. But thank you again.**

**Well here we go chapter 9 for all y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Tudors. I only own my OC and my love of history.**

* * *

King Henry's POV:

The king had been waiting patiently for all the guests to come and present their gifts. He was now beginning to get anxious. He wanted to see Christine and confront her about her earlier confession of love for him. He had thought of nothing since. After months of thinking that she was frightened by him, he was overjoyed to hear her confession to her brothers.

The minute they were finished presenting, he leapt from his seat to join the banquet. Much to the displeasure of his wife who wish to be escorted with him. He could feel her eyes burning in the back of his skull, but he ignored his errant wife to look for his true love.

He immediately began searching the crowds for his Christine. He then saw her standing with a young lady with blond hair. Not far from them was her father talking with, who seemed to be, John Seymour. He began to walk towards her and as he got closer he began to hear her father's conversation. But his eyes were solely fixed on Christine.

"Well what do you think John?"

"I agree she is very lovely and you said she's your youngest. Well she'll certainly make the perfect bride for my son Thomas."

This made Henry stop dead in his tracks. He saw Christine spin around staring at her other in complete shock. Clearly she had heard it too. But the men did not notice her staring at them they continue to talk.

"How soon do you think they can marry?" Asked Sir John.

"How does a week after her 20th birthday sound?"

"Sounds excellent. I'm sure Thomas will be delighted."

No, Christine was his. She belonged to him. She loved him and only him. No one else could have her. He had already been discouraged by her reaction to his touch months ago; it's what stopped him from sending her gifts of jewels to change her opinion of him. No! He will not let her slip through his fingers again. She will be his.

The two men then began talking of other things and Henry just kept staring at Christine. She was looking around at the people surrounding her. She looked frightened. She turned the blonde lady standing next to her, excused herself and proceeded to walk out the banquet hall.  
After waiting for a few seconds, Henry immediately went after her.

Christine's POV:

I immediately thought I was beginning to have a panic attack. The room became too small and people that surrounded me just seemed to overwhelm me. I had to get out there, I turned over to Jane excuse myself and went out of the hall.  
After wandering around for a few minutes I suddenly realized I was in a dark place. The hallways were dark and there were only a few candelabras nearby. Suddenly a wave of emotion came over me I backed myself against the wall and slid down to the floor and began to cry.  
Why must this happen to me? I remember the story of Thomas Seymour. I pretty much think he's a perv. I know he marries Catherine Parr later and is known to have flirted with Elizabeth. Hello child molester alert! She was only 14 and he would come on to her. Some records even said he planned to marry her when Catherine died. I mean ewwww! He's sick! No way on hell could I marry him.  
But what choice do I have? I'm not in the 21st century where I can freely say no to a marriage proposal. If I refuse my father would probably force me to marry. And if I fight my father he could disown me. I would have no where to go. I feel trapped! It only makes me sob harder. I just curl into myself, hugging my knees, crying. I don't notice a figure approaching me. I then feel an arm slide around my shoulders. Startled I look up to see Henry with a singular candle stick in his hand staring down at me.

"Your majesty!" I gasp. I frantically wipe my eyes and attempt to stand. But he holds me down. I look up at him and his eyes are wild with undeniable passion and love. He leans in and he takes advantage of my daze and he places his lips on mine. There is instant fireworks and lightning all in one. I reach up and feel his face as our mouths meld with each other. His jaw is firm and I can feel a little bit of his beard scrap against my hand. Before I can stop myself I hear myself moan. That certainly encourages him because he stops to blow out the candle in his hand and then tosses it aside to use both hands to feel me. His mouth is back on mine before I can come to my senses. One of his hands continues to hold me close to him while I feel the other glide down my leg then under my dress. That certainly made me wake up!

"Wait.." I break my mouth to gasp out. "Henry please stop." But he doesn't hear me his mouth continues working it's way down my neck, licking my skin along the way. I push harder on his shoulders. "Henry please STOP!" And he does. But his face is now flushed and I can tell he is definitely turned on.

I shake my head, ashamed with myself. I pull myself away from him and stand up. He just sits there where we were while I pace. I'm freaking out now. He really does feel passion for me. No this is wrong this isn't how things are supposed to go. He's supposed to love Jane Seymour not me. Damnit!

"Why?"

I turn to see Henry standing. I look at him, son fused on what to say. What can I say? _'Sorry I can't love you because you're supposed to be in love with Jane Seymour. Why? Because I'm from the future and that is how history is written.'_ Yeah I don't think he'll buy that. Oh god this sucks!

"I ... your majesty...I"

"Henry."

"What?"

"Henry, my name is Henry. I want you to call me Henry again."

"No I won't it not ri.." He interrupted me before I could finish.

"You said it before. Please say it again." His voice cracks and even though I can barely see him in this dark hallway, I can see unshed tears building in his eyes. I feel a weakness grow inside me at this sight and I give in.

"Henry." I whisper out loud. He then rushes towards me with open arms.

"Oh Christine." I'm in his tight embrace and I bury my head in his chest as my tears begin anew.

"Henry my father..."

"I know." He states. Wait he knows? I look up at his to ask why but he beats me to the point. "I overheard them as well." I look down at his chest wishing to just disappear right now.

"I don't want to marry Thomas Seymour." My voice cracks and my eyes threaten to pour out more tears. He curls his finger under my chin and nudges my face to meet his.

"Marry me then." I step back out of his hold shaking my head.

"How can I marry you? You're married already." He shakes his head.

"I've wanted to divorce Anne for some time now. She is manipulative and she cannot provide me the male heir I need." Oh yes history didn't get that wrong about him. His need for a son.

"And you believe that I can? Henry no one can control the sex of a baby. And also if you rid yourself of your wives if they cannot produce a son, then what is to stop you from doing the same to me?"

He takes my head in both of his hands and stares into my eyes with determination alight in his. "Do you love me?" He asks firmly.

I hesitate but I can't deny it anymore. I nod. "Yes" He seems relieved but before he speaks I add more to my statement. "But it doesn't matter. I don't deserve to be married to you. I cannot be queen. There are more women in the hall that would be better qualified to be your wife and queen." I can't look him in the face anymore. I feel like I'm in one of those impossible decisions where either choice will make me either happy and be the wrong choice or be the right choice and then I'm unhappy. And I can't help but be frustrated.

"I can tell you now that you are more worthy than any woman in that hall. And I promise you that I will never love another and leave you. I love you my dearest sweetheart." I try and fail to keep the tears back. I can't do this. And besides, inside I know that love will only go so far With him. He will tire of me eventually. Wait this isn't about me losing his love in marriage. I can't marry him period!

"Please do not make promises that you cannot keep." I take his hands from my face and I begin to walk away. I stop and turn back to his stunned form.

"I spoke briefly with Lady Jane Seymour. She's seems like the right type of Lady to become queen. I'm sure she would definitely give you the son you want."

I turn and leave with a now stabbing pain in my heart. _It's for the best, it's for the best, it's for the best_. I keep repeating it in my mind but it still doesn't make me feel any better. I reach the banquet hall and I quickly fix myself to hide that I've been crying. I see my father and make my way to him. He turn and sees me approaching.

"Ah Christine I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"I'm sorry father. May I retire, I'm not feeling very well."

"Oh certainly my dear. Here I'll escort you back." I nod and follow him.

Once we reach my rooms he gives me a slight kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Christine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight papa." I enter my chambers and close the door. One of my ladies are still in my rooms and she helps me out of my dress and I climb into bed. The bed here is more comfortable than my bed at home but it doesn't help me sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour I fall into a fitful sleep dreading the second I will wake up to tomorrow and more heartache.

Author POV:

Unknown to Christine a man servant of the king had approached her father.

"My lord Derby, the king wishes to speak with you immediately. He is in his private chambers. Follow me." The man turned and began to walk away.

Confused, the Duke began to follow the servant. When they reached the king's chambers the servant knocked.

"Enter." A commanding voice spoke on the other side.

The Duke entered while the servant stayed outside the doors to ward off anyone that may hear their conversation.

In the chamber the king sat in his chair by the fire place. He looked up from the flames to see the person that had entered.

"Derby, please sit." He gestured to the seat beside him. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

The duke carefully sat down wondering what this was all about. The king's mind, however, was working hard planning a way to make his Christine his one and only wife. At the end of this night Christine would be his either way.

* * *

**Thank you guys again for your support and reviews. Plz keep the, coming and tell me what you guys think. Tell me if I should change the direction it's going or what you think should happen. Thank you again.**

**-Steelegirl19**

**P.S.- Sorry the chapter is short. I am trying. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	10. Do you want to have a snowball fight?

**I cannot express how much I love you guys! Seriously the reviews are what keep me writing.**

**_Steelegirl6fan_ - You are my #1 favorite reviewer! I love your advice and thank you for it. I will take it into consideration but I've already have most of the plot in my mind it just needs to be worked out with the details. But plz keep reviewing I love it when you do!**

**_DGfleetfox_ - Thank you for reviewing my story. The only other back in time story I can think of that I like is 'If I never knew you' by _LadyWriter15_. It's completed and it really doesn't go into the fact that she's from modern day, unlike mine. But I still think it's good so check it out and tell me what you think about it.**

**So here we are again folks. Another chapter to add to the mix. Plz review and tell me what you think.**

**I got some inspiration from 'Frozen's' song 'Do you want to build a snowman' I know they don't build a snowman but I was thinking about it when I wrote the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. I only own my OC and my love for 16th century England.**

* * *

Christine's POV:

I'm awake but I can't will myself to leave my bed. The pain in my heart is still there and no matter what I do I cannot stop thinking about last night. The situation seems to have trapped me. I have no where to turn. While I don't want to marry Thomas Seymour, my only other option is to marry the King, and while I love Henry with a passion that frightens me, it is not how history goes. Anne Bolyen is to be replaced by Jane Seymour and she will have the son that Henry desires. Even though her son dies young, it ultimately leads to the crowning of England's finest monorch in history, Elizabeth I.

No matter what I want, I can never marry the King. For there is always that chance that I could give him a son, possibly a son that could out live Elizabeth and continue the Tudor line. No, I can't do that. It's rewritting history. And as a proper historian, I refuse to change what will end up being England's golden age.

My thoughts are disturbed by one of my ladies shaking me awake.

"My lady your father is here. We are to help you dress." I get up and start my morning routine that I've rather grown quite accostomed to. Wash my face, have my hair done, and suffer getting into a dress with a corset. I've picked out my marigold dress with a very detailed bodice. For jewlery I always pick my purple pearls, the ones I got for my birthday. They are a part of me now. True I have other jewels, but they remind me of where I come from and who I am. No matter what I'm wearing I will always wear these pearls.

Once I'm finished I walk out to the outer chambers to see my father waiting for me. He gives me his proud smile and I hold my head a little higher and I do a little playful twirl. We both laugh, he approaches me and holds me at arms length, by the shoulders, looking intently at me.

"You have so much of your mother in you." He says lightly touching my face. "Sometimes I look at you and I forget that she's gone." His voice cracks. I might seem mad for wanting to know something about her since I dont know the circumstances of how she died. But I ask anyway.

"Did she love me, papa?"

"She loved you the moment you we found out she was with child. And when you were brought into this world she never saw anything more beautiful. But that was the last beautiful thing she got to see. She became sick with child bed fever then God called her home a few days later." His voice went from a moment of joy to a now low cracked whisper. So she died after giving birth to me. I can at least take comfort in the fact that she cared about me. I'd rather have a mother love me and die then a live mother who couldn't care less about me. More and more everyday this world seems more home than the 21st century. I have a family. People who love and care about me. While I will still try and maintain the proper history line, I think I will live here now. No more searching for the way back. This is home now. There I've resigned myself, now on with this day.

After we both shed some tears over my lost mother, we collect ourselves and begin the day.

Court in the 16th century is amazing! Many of the men are working on politics and other more important matters, while the women sit and sew, play music, or read. I've never been one for women to be stronger and better than men. It never really mattered to me. But I mean come on there has to be more than this for women. Of course me, I'm not like other women. After about an hour of playing cards with some other ladies I head back to my rooms. Yep, I've just about had it. I'd rather go for a walk today. It was snowing out but that wasn't going to stop me. Thankfully I wasn't the only one who was eager to face the snow. Not two minutes after I get on my brown outside outfit, Elizabeth barrels into my chambers in a blue outside outfit as well. I laugh at the sight of her surprised face when she sees what I'm wearing.

"It seems we have the same mind your highness." I giggle. I take her hand and we head out of the palace.

Once we hit fresh air I can't help but take a deep breath. This is why I love winter. That fresh smell in the air of newly fallen snow. I can't resist it.

After walking for awhile, with Lady Bryan following a few yards behind, Elizabeth takes a minute to play in the snow. As I watch her I have the sudden urge to start a snowball fight. But since she's still little, I just pick up a little snow and fling it at her. Her squeal at the snow make me laugh. She returns the favor and flings snow in my face. Now we're both laughing. We continue this for a few minutes till I stop and say.

"Lizzy do you know what a snowball is?" She shakes her head, no. Well no surprise there. I guess I'm going to introduce a snowball fight to the princess. I show her how to make a snowball. After she makes one we begin. I make my snowballs slightly smaller trying not to hurt her. We continue chasing each other through the garden in an epic snowball fight. After time flies by we end up out in the main courtyard. As we continue our fight I suddenly hear the sound of horses nearing us. I turn to see the king and a few of his men on horses heading toward us. Elizabeth follows to where I'm looking and sees her father and she immediately drops the snowball she was preparing to throw at me.

Once the horses stop in front of us, the king dismounts and walks toward us. Elizabeth and I both look like we are in so much trouble. Our heads are down and our hands are at our sides. I look up to see the king looking at each of us. But he stops in front of Elizabeth and kneels down to her. His face seems impassive, so I can't tell if he's mad or not.

"Elizabeth, would you like to explain to me what you and Lady Kingston were doing?" She looks up at him then to me and I give her a nod to say 'Go on tell the truth.'

"Christine and I were having a snowball fight." Yep this kid is straight to the point!

"Ahh. Could you show me how this 'snowball fight' goes." I snap my head up and stare at the king and his daughter. I look down at Elizabeth to find her staring back with her eyes pleading. 'What should do I do?' I just give her a curt nod. 'Do it.' She then bends down and gathers snow to make a big snow ball. She packs the snow in her hands then holds it to her father to show him step by step. Then without warning, I'm hit. I try but fail to stifle my shriek. I look to see the king, Elizabeth, and all the king's men laughing, at me. And without thinking I pack a small snowball in my hand and throw it at Elizabeth. Now everyone stops laughing. They all look serious now, even the King. Oh shit! The king rose not taking his eyes off me. He turned to his men.

"Gentlemen I believe a war has been declared against your princess. Will you defend her?" Ok now I think he is playing with me. All of the men dismount and surround the young princess. "Yes sire!"

The king then turns and whispers into Elizabeth's ear then strides over to me. He bows deeply to me.

"My lady I fight to defend you." I smile at him and I curtsy low.

"Good sire I leave my life in your capable hands." And the battle began. The king's men threw snowballs like madmen while Henry and I did the best we could not to get hit. Both sides threw snow in such a chaotic way that it was difficult to see if you had hit someone or not. Apparently we didn't care, we were all laughing. I laughed at how Henry was ready to defend me against every attack. I then felt the pain from earlier. The heartache of knowing we can never be together. I'm sure that he now sees what a horrible queen I would make. And while Jane was somewhat stupid she still was a well accomplished lady who was very religious, I'm neither.

While I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't see a large snowball coming from the Duke of Suffolk. Henry moved in front of me but was hit square in the face and the blow was enough to knock him backwards falling on me. After a painful fall I look up to see Henry staring at me while on top of me. I'm so entranced by his eyes, eyes that show so much love towards me. I try and gently brush off some of the snow on his face. He's so cold against my hand. He leans his face into my hand, closing his eyes relishing in my touch. He then focuses his eyes back on mine. I don't see it at first but then I notice our faces getting closer together. Our lips were prepared to meet when we suddenly hear a loud voice coming towards us.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I look to see the queen coming toward us. I immediately push the king off and stand up. Man if looks could kill I would be dead 10 times over. The queen looks about ready to run me through with a sword now. I can't tear my self away from the queens gaze and soon I forget all others. But then she tears her glare away from me then turns it on her husband.

"Just when I learn I'm with child I find you with MISTRESS KINGSTON!" My world stops. I can't breath anymore. I can't breath! Anne Boleyn is pregnant. And now my early aching heart has completely shattered. To make matters worse she continues towards me. "I'm taking my daughter and you are forbidden to come anywhere near her!" She turns, picks up Elizabeth and then leaves me, the king, and his men all in shock at her outburst. My world now comes tumbling down. I fall to my knees crying. No please anything but take away Elizabeth!

I hear Elizabeth crying out for me but it only makes me cry more. I suddenly feel all alone. I've grown to love Elizabeth as my own. I can't bear the thought of never seeing her again.

I then feel arms encircling me. I look up to see Henry with his concerned look. I stand up but I do something that surprises us both. I push him away.

"Sweetheart please..." I stop him.

"No, please just don't." I hold my hand out to keep him away. But he is too quick he grabs my hand and pulls me into his embrace holding me tightly. I give up and I continue to sob against his chest.

"Christine, don't worry. I'm going to talk to her. I still have final say. And I say that you are still my daughter's companion."

After that I begin to calm myself down. I can say that I'm relieved that I may still see Elizabeth but the king is still married and now his wife is with child. I finally stop crying and I detach myself from the king's hold. I wipe my face then look up at him.

"Thank you your majesty."

"Christine..." He shakes his head exasperated that I won't call him Henry.

"When you speak to the queen please give her my sincerest apologies and my best wishes for your child." I curtsy and make a quick escape back inside. As I leave I hear him calling for me.

"CHRISTINE!...CHRISTINE!" It only makes me walk faster. But then I hear his men try to calm him down. Yeah they know that this incident will likely cause a court scandal.

As I walk through the halls of the palace I get some pretty strange looks. Gee I guess gossip here travels faster than high school. I try and ignore the looks till I get to my rooms but when I arrive my father is there waiting for me.

"Christine I just heard something rather shocking..." I just want this nightmare to end now.

"It's nothing papa." He looks at me with a skeptical look.

"Nothing?" I nod. "If you say so. I trust you my daughter."

"Thank you papa." Ok now on to a request. "Papa? I was hoping we could leave court and go home."

"What?! Why would want to leave court Christine?"

I shrug. "I just want to go home, papa."

He shakes his head. "Christine, I'm sorry but there is a snow storm beginning to appear outside. I'm afraid we can't leave for a few weeks."

"Alright papa, I understand." He then leaves and I strip out of my clothes and enjoy a nice warm bath to thaw out from the cold. Even though I'm beginning to warm up I still feel cold inside where my heart once stood. It's been shattered to bits and nothing can ever put it back together. I can never have my love ever. I can now honestly say that being heartbroken sucks! Ugh! Where is a pint full of ice cream when I need it?

Author POV: (Or Henry POV whichever you prefer)

Henry was absolutely fuming with rage. His men were now holding him back from going after Christine. The thing is he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at Anne.

How dare she behave in such a way and cause such a scene. She brought distress down on Christine and his daughter. He could see her now for what she truly was. An evil witch. She was hell bent on gaining power that she used witchcraft on him to become queen and now she was abusing the power that came with it. She needed to be destroyed so England could have a proper queen. And that was Christine.

After he assured his men that he had calmed down he went to find Christine. When he reached her chambers one of her ladies was standing guard at the door.

"My mistress is bathing your majesty. She asked not to be disturbed."

As he walked away he just smirked. 'Easy way around that.'

He reached his private chambers and went through the secret passage way. Once he reached the hidden door he slowly opened it careful not to make a sound.

He saw her there, in a small tub, crying. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing quite loudly. Pushing his lustful thoughts of her naked body aside, his heart broke at the site. He knew she was even more broken hearted because his wife was with child. He wanted it to be Christine's child. He just kept praying that the child would be a girl then he could remove Anne from power and then make Christine his wife. With her, they would have many sons. He was sure of it.

He closed the hidden door and made his way back to his rooms. He prayed to God to give Anne a girl so his plans with Derby could be put into effect, soon. He would have Christine in the end!

* * *

**There ya go. I know it's not too long but its longer than the last so I hoped you liked it. Plz review and tell me what you think. I'm worried that I'm not making any sense in some areas or I'm explaining everything in too much detail. So please tell me.**

**Remember the more review I get the more inspired I become to write more.**

**-Steelegirl19**


	11. Altered destinies

**I cannot express how awesome all of you are! I love the reviews and I'm glad that this story is the favorite of many!**

**Special shout out to:**

**JessTheWitch- I'm glad you liked last chapter and my redo of the Jane Seymour scene. Hopefully you will this one too!**

**fakeituntilyoumakeit- Snowball was really a spur of the moment idea. I was listening to the 'Frozen' soundtrack at the time and the idea just popped up and I wrote it down. Glad you liked it!**

**AllyMae1988- I'm glad you like my story please tell me what you think of this one.**

**LadyMalfoySnape- Thank you for your review and you interest in my OC. **

**IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe- Glad I can make you love me and hate me at the same time. Please don't die of anticipation, I'm trying not to rush through a chapter. I always want it to be good.**

**Please keep the reviews coming! It keeps me going!**

**Well here we go! Chapter 11! Whooo!**

**Um sorry but I'm doing a bit of a time skip here so hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. But I do own my love for 16th century England history and my fabulous OC, Christine.**

* * *

Christine's POV:

It has been days since I last saw the king. Christmas has come and gone and now we're past New Year's. The year is now 1536, the year Anne Boleyn is beheaded.  
I keep asking my father every day if we could go home. But the answer is always still no, that it is too dangerous to travel now. Even though the snow has let up some and I can actually see the green grass below the snow. I don't understand what his deal is. I've finally had it of court! I basically have no friends beside the occasional chitchat with Jane Seymour. But that conversation dulls me to death so fast but I might as well just spend the day in Library which I actually do. Lately I've been spending time in the library at court. Books they're not as interesting as some novels that I read in the future. But it's better than anything else I could do right now.  
Since that fateful day I have not seen Elizabeth around. I suppose the king hasn't gotten around to talking to the queen yet. It makes me so sad. I haven't seen Elizabeth and I feel that the absence is just tugging that my heart. I've grown to love Elizabeth so much. I can see why everyone is completely entranced by her. She's so smart for her age as pretty as any young girl I've ever seen.  
Every night since I last saw her, I've cried. And not just for Elizabeth but for Henry too. So far every day I received attentions from Thomas Seymour. And then he just disgusts me, he's so perverted. So far I've had to swat his hand away from crawling up my bodice to my breast. So clearly he knows that his father has said both he and I are to marry. So far my father hasn't told me anything about it. But I know, I know that he is set me up to live with this disgusting bastard for the rest of my natural life.  
I try to put the negative thoughts aside and continue on with my day. I have been sitting in the library for over half an hour and feel suffocated. I set the book, that I've been staring at the past half-hour, down and step outside to take a walk through the court. Many people are rushing about past me and looking all frantic and crazy. What is going on?  
After walking for a while I finally reach my father.  
"Papa, what is going on?" He looks down at me shocked. Okay so something big happened and I obviously missed it.  
"Catherine of Aragon is dead." He states taking on a serious look now. What?!  
Catherine of Aragon is dead? Wait what day is this? I think back to my mind and I realize today is the 7th of January. Yeah Catherine is dead. Oh God Mary! I wish I was there to comfort her. I can't imagine what she's going through now. What is Henry going through now? I break away from my father and go in search of him. I know he's the king and I know I shouldn't even be anywhere near him now. But my heart is saying that I need to go and see how he is. I finally find my way to the Privy chamber and just simply knock. One of his groomsman open the door and sees me. He asked my name and I simply tell him then there's a brief look of shock on his face, but that is replaced with a sense of professionalism. And he tells me to follow him through the door. I follow and then I see him at the end of this long table just sitting there. Henry, dressed for the day but, looking very sad.  
"Your Majesty lady Kingston is here to see you." The groomsmen announces to him.  
His head snaps up at the mention of my name and sees me standing there. I'm a little self-conscious because I'm wearing of plain gown, nothing too extravagant. It's a pale yellow gown with a square neckline with pearls outlining it. No designs on the bodice just a simple gown nothing else. While he still looks every bit of the king as I last saw him as.  
He motions for his groomsmen to vacate the room. Once he's gone the king jumps up from the seat and rushes to my side. Before I know it I'm in his arms clutched tightly to his chest. He buries his face into my neck and I can feel him drinking in my sent.

"Henry..." I whisper. I gently rub his back trying to get him to talk to me. But nothing seems to be working he just clutches tighter to my body.  
"Henry please, talk to me." He finally pulls his face from my neck and looks down at me and I can see the unshed tears glistening in his eyes. One tear manages to slip out from his eye and I gently push my thumb to wipe it away. I begin to pull my hand away but his hand flies up to mine to keep it pressed to his face. His other hand goes to my face and he gently strokes my cheek. I take my other hand to keep his hand on my face as he did mine. We stay like this for God knows how long just staring into each other's eyes and in his eyes I see all the hurt and sadness he's feeling now. I guess he regrets somewhat for treating Catherine poorly. Finally I speak again.  
"Henry please tell me. Tell me what troubles you." He sighs and let's go my cheek and I his. He walks away from me for minute to pick up a paper sitting on the table. He walks back over to me and hands it over.  
I looked down and I see it's a letter from Catherine!  
I read about this during history class. I look through it skimming from what I remember and what I don't, then I see what I remember most of all.  
'I beseech you to be a good father..' My heart breaks at her plea.  
I look up to him and I see that he dealing with many emotions.  
"Henry if you wish to honor her. Then please be the father that she asks you to be." He looks to me and before he can reply I continue. "Let Mary go to her mother's funeral...please. She has not seen her mother in a long time, please give her this one consolation. Just let her go to her mothers funeral." He doesn't say anything, he looks down contemplating his options. Finally he looks up at me and gives me a gentle smile.  
"Very well." His voice rasps out. I take a moment to embrace them with a tight hug.  
"Thank you." I whisper. He returns the hug and we stay like that in each others arms both comforting the other with the warmth of our bodies. He takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger and nudges my face up to meet his. Soon our lips meet and I'm lost. And so begins the most epic make out session I've ever taken part of. I feel his hands roam over my back and down my sides feeling every inch of me. His hands leave a trail of a tingling feeling in its wake. It isn't too long before one of his hands finds my breasts. I gasp from the touch and he continues to kiss me down my neck and feel my chest. In a sudden move he turns taking me with him and pulls me up by my hips and sets me on the table. He continues feeling my breasts and his lips move down to them sucking and kissing along the way. It isn't long before I feel a strange sensation growing between my legs. Ok I may not have any experience with sex but I'm pretty sure that feeling means I'm turned on!  
"Wait Henry" I gasp out. "Henry we need to stop." He does stop and looks at me strangely.  
"I want you Christine." He whispers. He leans in closer so our faces are touching cheek to cheek. "I want you as my wife and in my bed." My face grows hotter as he says this. But for the sake of history I try to calm myself and collect my thoughts.

"Henry I've told you. You're married, your wife is with child, and there are many other ladies her at court who would make a better queen than I."

Now he's frustrated. He pulls away from me and by the look on his face he is putting a lot of effort no to lose his temper.  
"Why must you torment me so? I've have told you that I wish to divorce Anne. I have said that you are more worthy than any other lady to be queen! So why must you deny me when I plan to make you my queen once Anne has been removed?!" I flinch at his raised voice. I climb down from the table and smooth out my skirt. I look him in the eyes and explain calmly.  
"Henry it doesn't matter whether you are planing to remove Anne or not. It is still wrong for me to be with a married man. Plus there is the issue that my father has planned for me to marry Thomas Seymour. And even though my future husband disgusts me to no end, I still have to honor the marriage bed and come to him as a virgin. Then on the matter of being worthy to be queen, I must confess that while I love you and wish to be your wife, I have no desire to be queen. Many other women her at court are much more educated to be your queen. Those ladies that take interest in religion and politics. My opinions are different from everyone else's. When it comes to religion I feel that people should be left to practice the religion that they choose as long as they do not go against your majesty." I pause to gage his reaction, he seems shocked but I continue. "There shouldn't be one form of religion because everyone has differing opinions on everything. And trying to put them all together just further divides the people. While I follow you majesty's Church of England, many still cling to their Catholic beliefs and changing that just confuses them." I stop and look at him. I can't tell what he's thinking, he's just staring at me with no emotion. "Forgive me... I just think that there are other ladies who are much better suited to be queen." I know I probably just laid my life out on the line to express that opinion but it is how I feel. And it just further proves that I'm not fit to be queen. I just hope that he doesn't think of me as a heretic.  
He hasn't spoken he just keeps staring at me. I feel awkward so I excuse myself and leave the chambers.

I rush back to my rooms and stay there for the remainder of the day. I think over what I just did. I just introduced the idea of freedom of religion to King Henry VIII. Yeah I'm such an IDIOT! Why the hell did I do that?! Who knows what will happen now. He can either call my opinion that of a heretic or he can take to the idea and completely change history. Oh Christine you moron! I was so caught up with trying to say how bad of a queen I would be that I didn't take time to come up with a good excuse. Clearly my saying that I'm not educated enough or worthy enough is not working. Oh this is a real mess I've made.

I skip dinner and just head straight to bed. I pray that this day can just be over with.

It's not long till I'm dead to the world in my sleep.

Henry POV: (or 3rd POV)

Henry couldn't believe what he had heard from Christine. She was so dead set on convincing him that she was unworthy of being queen. But in his mind she was perfect. Her idea of allowing people to still practice their Catholic beliefs made him think how it would make the people happy and still allowed him to keep detached from the Catholic Church. He was never going to be untied with the pope ever again. He was the king and no one told him how he should rule and who he could love. And even though she was trying to convince him that she was a poor choice he still loved her. Her ideas were new and she longed to have a people who weren't against each other. In court people were either considered reformists or a Catholic supporter and it was frustrating to have people divided so. Each side was enemies with the other. No matter how hard he tried to have all under one religion no one would full accept the ideas of another. Christine was right. All of the bishops and priests had differing opinions on everything. It didn't matter what he did. Everyone would disagree with something.

He left the privy chamber to head to his private chambers. After a dinner alone he decided to check on Christine. As he made his way through the secret passage he thought how he almost ruined his plan today. If it weren't for Christine he would've have take her maiden head in his Privy chambers. No it was important that his plan succeeded.

~Flashback~

_"Derby please sit." He gestured to the seat beside him. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."_

_The Duke carefully sat down wondering what this was all about. "Your majesty may ask what you need to discuss with me?"_

_"Your daughter, Christine. It was brought to my attention tonight that you have arranged for Christine to be married to Thomas Seymour. Am I right?"_

_"Yes your majesty."_

_"But you did not ask for my permission for her to marry. She is the companion of my daughter and therefore is in the royal service and you need my permission for her to marry."_

_"Y...your..majesty I'm terribly sorry.. I didn't realize..." He sputtered out till the he cut him off._

_"I'm not mad that you didn't ask for my permission. But I will not give it."_

_"You majesty, why? My daughter should be married by now and Thomas Seymour is a nice young man who will make her happy I'm sure..."_

_"No she won't! She overheard you and Sir Seymour talking and she is against the match and so am I." The king took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I wish to marry Christine. I am in the process of trying to divorce the queen and for my new wife I want Christine."_

_Derby was stunned. But he gathered himself to reply._

_"Your majesty, while I understand not marrying her off to the Seymour's I don't wish to see my daughter married to you. I've not heard her say she was in love with you and I don't want to see her used and put aside by you." The Duke said carefully praying the king would not lash out. "If she was so upset by me arranging a marriage then I will do nothing to upset her by giving her to you without her consent. I love my daughter too much to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. And I will not give her to you with the chance that you may tire of her and set her aside like you first queen and now your second one. Unless she said that she wished to marry you than I will agree wholeheartedly. But I won't have you taint her so that others begin to call her a whore like they call Anne Boleyn."_

_The king was shocked to be spoken to in such a way. But it proved that Christine and her family were not scheming for favor and the crown. He could see that her father would do anything to make her happy and that he was not ambitious. He knew he could trust Derby and his family._

_"Christine did say that she loved me but she was certain that she would not make a good queen." The king paused and carefully thought out how to make her queen and have it untainted. "Alright, stay here with Christine for a few more weeks and when she says that she wishes to marry me then we will begin on my plan to protect her from court gossip." And he proceeded to tell Derby the rest of his plan._

~End Flashback~

And he got her 'wish to marry' him today. True she was still reluctant. But he got her approval anyway. Now it was time for Derby to help with the plan by taking her away from court so she remained unscathed by rumors. Soon he would have Anne removed and once she was out of the way he would bring Christine back to be his wife.

He finally made it to the other end of the passage. He eased the secret door open to see in her chambers. He was surprised to see her already asleep. He crept into the room and eased over to her bedside. Her whole body was aglow by the roaring fire nearby. She looked to peaceful asleep. Her gentle breath was so soothing to his ears. He couldn't resist taking one last kiss for tonight. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his.

"Soon my darling, soon." He whispered against her lips. He leaned back and made his way quietly back to his chambers.

Christine's POV:

The next morning I hear a lot of noise coming from outside and out in the halls of the palace. Ever since the news of Queen Catherine's death the whole court has been crazy.

After my morning wash, I dress in a dark blue dress with sapphire beading on the bodice. Once I have breakfast my father comes in to escort me to today's activities. Apparently there is a big celebration today for the queen and her daughter. Really? Right after we learn that the old queen is dead? Man these people have no respect.

Everyone is outdoors since the weather is being kind to us today. The snow is gone and the sun is out. Mmh pretty strange for England in January. But who am I to argue with the weather. I'm just glad I can get out of the palace. It gets pretty crazy in there.

Many tent are set up for feasting and dancing. I hear music playing in one area. There's also a field for jousting. Oh crap. Wait is this when Henry hurts himself while jousting? I can never remember specific dates well. My thoughts are interrupted by father.

"Take this as a favor to give to any man that asks." He hands me a deep purple ribbon. "Tie it to your wrist." I nod and do as he says.

Once we find our seats in the jousting field I search for the king. I see his throne but he's not there.

"The king would like to see you my lady." I jump at the voice whispering in my ear. I turn and see Charles Brandon holding his hand out to me. I take his hand and follow him out of the stands. He leads me to one large tent behind the field. Inside I see the king putting on armor. Yeah that answers my earlier question. Today he's going to be hurt. I know I'm messing with history here but this is one thing I must change. I couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"Lady Kingston your majesty." Henry looks up and smiles at me.

"Leave us." He commands Brandon and his groomsmen. Once they leave Henry crosses the space between us and bows to me and I curtsy back. Ok so he's forgotten my wild ramblings yesterday. Good!

"My lady since I can not ask you in public, may I have the honor of wearing you favors?"

Ok now or never!

"You may but Henry...I..." I hesitate.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I sigh at his endearment. Why must I love this man?

"I wish you would not participate in today's joust." There its out and he looks confused.

"May I ask why?"

Oh no reason just that you'll get into a bad accident that will incapacitate you for the rest of your life.

"I just...I can't bear the sight of you jousting. There is a chance that you can be hurt and then I would die. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

He laughs. "Darling nothing is going to happen to me. I've done this many times and I've always come out victorious."

"But what if you don't. Then I couldnt live with myself knowing you were wearing my favor. I just don't want to see you jousting. I don't think my heart could handle it." He doesn't say anything but I still take off my ribbon and tie it to his wrist. "Joust if you must. But I will not watch. And I pray that God keeps you safe in the tournament." I say before turning and leaving the tent. I head back to where my father is sitting. He didn't seem to notice I was gone. His eyes are completely on the field.

As each player is thrown off his horse I can't help but flinch and think of how painful that must be.

"His majesty the King!" A man shouts.

I look on either side if the playing field and he's not there. I finally see him in the stands sitting on his throne. Oh thank god! He didn't do it. He's not going to get hurt. Thank you! Oh this is fantastic. The one thing I'm willing to change in history. Oh this feels great!

I suddenly find my eyes locked with his. I can't help but smile and in return he smiles back. As the tournament continues I still can't bear watching but I have to stay at my fathers side. We finally come down to the last one and this would have been the one that Henry played. I wonder briefly if now history will be altered since it's someone else playing or not.

As the horses race toward each other I hold my breath waiting. And in an instant crash the one man flies off his horse. But he doesn't get up. He's taken to the infirmary tent as the crowd waits to hear news. I look over to Henry to see his astonished face looking at me. Yeah how did I predict that one? God this isn't easy!

We finally receive word that the man is injured severely in the leg but he will recover. Wow history stayed the same just with a different man this time. For a brief second I feal bad that it happened to him but then I think of how I wouldn't want it to happen to Henry. I'd rather he'd be alright than anything else.

After the tournament the day goes on and I've yet to see a sign of the queen. I don't question it, I'd rather stay out of her way. No need for more confrontations. I occasionally meet with Jane Seymour, Charles Brandon and the King. But all conversation is small and is only about the day's activitities and nothing else. No politics, no religious disputes, and no talk of the kings love for me. All in all it was a nice day. Lots of feasting, music and dancing.

After a supper feast, father escorts me back to my chambers.

"Christine, before you go to sleep you need to begin preperations to go home."

"Really father? We're going home?" He nods

"Yes in two days time we'll make our way back to Derby castle." We make it to my chambers and he bids me good night. After packing a trunk or two I head off to bed. It will be so nice to be back home. It's funny how I now call it home. It seems weird yet right at the same time.

As I think of home I drift off to sleep to dream more of home.

* * *

**There ya go guys one long chapter! Hoped you liked it. Plz review to tell me your thoughts and what you think I should do next. **

**-Steelegirl19**


End file.
